Tempestuoso Reencuentro
by luxy1985
Summary: después de casarse, Serena descubrió que Dar había sido engañado para llevarla al altar. Cuando creían que su apresurado matrimonio se había roto, Serena y Dar volvieron a reunirse y la pasión entre ellos fue tan poderosa como antes. Sin embargo, Dar tenía oscuras razones para quererla en su cama de nuevo, y también Serena ocultaba un terrible secreto…
1. Argumento

**Como lo prometido es deuda ****he vuelto y les traigo la continuación de la historia "Matrimonio por Sorpresa" que espero les guste, ****************y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Tempestuoso reencuentro

Lynne Graham

Serena Winston era una chica normal, sin experiencia en relaciones sentimentales, y Dar Chiba, un magnate griego increíblemente apuesto. ¿Qué podían tener en común? Poco, salvo una increíble atracción sexual. Pero después de casarse, Serena descubrió que Dar había sido engañado para llevarla al altar.

Cuando creían que su apresurado matrimonio se había roto, Serena y Dar volvieron a reunirse y la pasión entre ellos fue tan poderosa como antes. Sin embargo, Dar tenía oscuras razones para quererla en su cama de nuevo, y también Serena ocultaba un terrible secreto…


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Dar observó la foto de su mujer, que era bajita pero sexy, con un elegante vestido de noche rojo, del brazo de otro hombre.

La ola de furia que siguió al primer momento de perplejidad hizo que lo viese todo rojo. Era como una llama que lo quemaba por dentro, dejándolo curiosamente vacío.

Seiya Kou.

Bueno, no era una sorpresa. Dar había notado dos años antes, durante el fin de semana en Westgrave Manor, que a Kou le gustaba Serena en cuanto puso los ojos en ella. Como le había pasado a él. Pero, a pesar de su ira, apartó a un lado la revista y miró a su padre para decir, con cara de póquer:

–¿Y bien...?

–¿Cuándo te vas librar de ella? –le preguntó Mamoru Chiba, como si una esposa de la que estaba separado y cuya nueva vida de soltera era documentada a menudo en la prensa fuese una vergüenza para la familia.

–Soy libre ahora –respondió Dar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque el proceso de divorcio no había finalizado, Serena y él estaban separados oficialmente.

Pero, cuando involuntariamente su mirada se clavó de nuevo en la revista, se cuestionó su visceral reacción al ver a Serena con otro hombre. Estaban separados y no debería ser una sorpresa que saliera con un amigo, pero eso le atormentaba.

¿Por qué? Antes de su ruptura, Serena se había mostrado tan indiferente con él que supuso que ningún otro podría romper esa barrera. Y la idea de que otro hombre hubiera tenido éxito donde él había fracasado le enfurecía.

–No te veo saliendo en las revistas como antes de casarte –dijo su padre.

–Ya no soy un crío. Y, además, ahora soy más discreto.

–Serena Winston fue un error, pero no quiero hablar más del tema –comentó Mamoru Chiba, notando cómo su hijo apretaba la orgullosa mandíbula.

Pero Dar no tenía nada que decir, al menos nada que quisiera decir. Le sorprendía que sus padres, que ni siquiera le habían dado el pésame por la muerte de su hijo, pensaran que cualquier aspecto de su matrimonio era asunto suyo.

Las relaciones entre ellos habían sido siempre tirantes. A pesar de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Armando, el favorito de la familia, en un trágico accidente de coche, y a pesar de que sólo gracias a Dar la naviera Chiba se había recuperado de la desastrosa dirección de su hermano, seguía sintiéndose como un segundón.

Y, de repente, se daba cuenta de que su meteórico éxito en el mundo de los negocios era un terrible contraste con el fracaso de su vida personal.

Serena, por el contrario, había retomado su vida a una velocidad de vértigo. Y, evidentemente, estaba disfrutando de un éxito considerable: nueva empresa, nueva casa, nuevo hombre.

Ese pensamiento enfureció a Dar, que recordaba a una Serena mucho más inocente; una cría de veinte años que una vez se había quedado sin respiración sólo con besarlo.

No podía soportar la idea de que se acostara con Seiya Kou y eso le sorprendía, porque él no había sido nunca un hombre posesivo…

**Les dije que no siempre se terminaba el asunto con flores y besos, así que acá les traigo la segunda parte, quien diría que ahora el que se quedó solito es Darien?, mientras que Serena... pues... y ya vieron Seiya no se fue muy lejos solo espero el momento apropiado, mañana le sigo, un beso**


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

–¿Cuándo estarás divorciada de Chiba? –le preguntó Seiya Kou, con tono aparentemente despreocupado.

Sospechando que la pregunta no era todo lo despreocupada que quería aparentar, Serena apartó la mirada, la luz que entraba por la ventana jugando con sus rizos rubios mientras miraba unas muestras de tela.

–En un par de meses.

–Yo tengo la impresión de que está durando una eternidad –se quejó Seiya, sin disimular su impaciencia con la situación–. Estoy empezando a cansarme de que todo el mundo crea que somos amigos…

–Pero es que somos amigos, Seiya. Y, además, eres mi socio –respondió Serena, sabiendo que él quería más pero insegura todavía de que ella pudiese ofrecérselo.

Sólo había pasado un año desde que rompió con Dar, desde la muerte de su hijo, y los escombros de su fracasado matrimonio le habían roto el corazón en un millón de piezas. Lo último que quería era el estrés de las expectativas de otro hombre.

Había sido divertido cenar con Seiya de vez en cuando o acompañarlo a algunos eventos, pero no estaba preparada para otra relación sentimental. Valoraba su amistad y su apoyo en los negocios, pero no deseaba llevar la relación a un nivel más íntimo.

Dar, pensó con tristeza, parecía haber matado esos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, con un metro ochenta y cinco, pelo negro en coleta y ojos azules, Seiya Kou era un hombre muy atractivo y un conocido diseñador de software con empresa propia.

Nueve meses antes, Seiya le había hecho su primer encargo importante: la decoración de su apartamento en los muelles de Londres. Gracias a la publicidad que eso había generado, Serena había recibido varios encargos, logrando así abrir su anhelada empresa de diseño de interiores.

Pero, aunque el negocio iba bien, Serena no encontraba un banco que, en aquellos tiempos de crisis, invirtiera en el futuro de Diseños Serenity. Eran tiempos difíciles para las nuevas empresas y cuando Seiya se ofreció a financiar su local en una de las mejores zonas de Londres y a contratar a una ayudante, Serena se había sentido muy agradecida.

Durante los últimos seis meses, Seiya había sido un socio estupendo y un gran apoyo para ella.

Por desgracia, la esperaba una desagradable sorpresa esa tarde, cuando su ayudante, Belle, le dijo que tenía una llamada de su abogado.

–Me han dicho que la casa que compartías con Dar Chiba en Francia está a punto de ser vendida –empezó a decir–. Y no parece dispuesto a enviarte nada. Si quieres algo de la casa, tendrás que ir a buscarlo.

Sorprendida por la noticia, Serena le dio las gracias, intentando no pensar en la casa que tenía tantos recuerdos. Había puesto en ella su personalidad y su estilo y, una vez, había sido muy feliz allí.

Saber que pronto le pertenecería a otra persona le entristecía. No había esperado que Dar la vendiese, aunque no sabía por qué.

¿Estaba preparada para imaginarlo allí con otra mujer? No, en absoluto. De hecho, sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Pero cuando tantas cosas importantes se habían perdido, sería ridículo lamentarse por tener que decir adiós a un montón de ladrillos y cemento.

Aun así, divorciarse de Dar estaba siendo difícil, tuvo que admitir mientras comprobaba su agenda para ver si podía ir a Francia ese mismo fin de semana y terminar con aquello de una vez.

Su divorcio no podía ser llamado una «ruptura civilizada». Si Dar hubiese querido, habría enviado sus cosas a Londres, pero no había hecho un solo gesto amistoso desde la separación. No se habían visto desde entonces… de hecho, en una ocasión se negó a hablar con ella por teléfono, como si nunca hubiera sido parte de su vida.

¿Era porque había sido ella quien lo dejó? Pues ya debería haberse hecho a la idea, pensó, enfadada.

Serena se sentía satisfecha de haber roto un matrimonio que los hacía infelices a los dos. Y sabía que, estadísticamente, las parejas rara vez sobrevivían a la muerte de un hijo…

Mientras volvía a su casa, Serena tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Había superado la rabia, la autocompasión y la amargura pero, sin previo aviso, el dolor seguía encogiéndole el corazón en los momentos más inesperados, como una manta que la ahogaba, dejándola sin respiración. Y tardaba horas en poder volver a funcionar con normalidad.

Dar, sin embargo, no parecía tener ese problema.

No, el dolor no había inmovilizado a Dar Chiba en modo alguno. Durante los horribles meses en los que su vida se había roto y se había hundido en una profunda depresión, Dar había trabajado más que nunca para reorganizar la naviera Chiba, consiguiendo lucrativos contratos con empresas asiáticas.

Siendo conservadora, Serena estimaba que Dar había conseguido cuadruplicar los beneficios durante ese período de sus vidas. Y sin embargo, decidida a continuar con su carrera y depender sólo de sí misma como su madre no había podido hacer nunca, Serena se había negado a aceptar un solo céntimo de su marido una vez que se separaron.

No se sentía con derecho a beneficiarse de los millones de un marido del que estaba separada. Después de todo, Dar sólo se había casado con ella cuando se quedó embarazada debido a las amenazas de su padre. Esa brutal verdad la había perseguido cuando su matrimonio entró en crisis.

En una relación que no tenía bases sólidas, Serena había decidido que era poco realista esperar que el tiempo solucionase los problemas. Y había tenido que preguntarse a sí misma por qué seguía con un hombre que nunca la había querido de verdad. Y ésa, en resumen, era la razón por la que su matrimonio se había roto: Dar no la amaba. Además, estaba convencida de que había sido un alivio para él recuperar la libertad.

–¿Vas a quedarte con tu parte de la casa? –le preguntó esa noche su madre, Ikuko, por teléfono, cuando Serena mencionó sus planes para el fin de semana.

Durante ese año apenas había visto a su madre, que estaba prometida con Roger, un empresario británico retirado con el que vivía en Mónaco.

–Tú sabes que no necesito el dinero de Dar…

–Creo que estás siendo muy ingenua –la interrumpió Ikuko–. Yo siempre he necesitado el dinero de tu padre y no sé qué habría hecho sin él –añadió, refiriéndose al magnate griego Kenji Tsukino, quien, a pesar de no haberse casado con ella, les había pasado una pensión hasta que Serena terminó sus estudios.

–Las cosas me van bien, mamá.

–Pero debes pensar en el futuro. ¡Llévate un camión y vacía la casa! –le aconsejó Ikuko–. Dar Chiba es millonario y no creo que vaya a echar de menos unos cuantos muebles.

Sabiendo que Ikuko creía de verdad que una mujer debía buscar la seguridad en un hombre rico, Serena, que era mucho más independiente, tuvo el tacto de no replicar. Su madre y ella tenían muy poco en común, pero la quería mucho.

Aunque había sido Binkie, la señora Binkiewicz, una viuda polaca, quien la había criado y a quien echaba de menos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Binkie había sido su ama de llaves en el sur de Francia, pero cuando su matrimonio con Dar se rompió, volvió a Reino Unido para trabajar con una familia en Devon.

Ese viernes por la tarde, Serena había llegado al aeropuerto de Perpignan y poco después recibía una llamada de su madre. Ikuko, que llevaba dieciocho meses en Mónaco viviendo con Roger, anunció sin preámbulos que volvía a Londres al día siguiente.

–¿Por qué, qué ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con Roger? –le preguntó Serena, sabiendo que la vida amorosa de su madre era más bien desastrosa.

–Roger y yo hemos decidido romper nuestra relación –Ikuko parecía estar a la defensiva y Serena, sabiamente, no hizo comentarios–. Supongo que puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que encuentre algún sitio…

–Claro que puedes –dijo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Nada dura para siempre –se lamentó su madre.

Y ése fue el final de la llamada. Ikuko, evidentemente, no estaba de humor para seguir hablando.

Serena subió al coche que había alquilado para llegar hasta las colinas, en la falda de los Pirineos. La vieja granja, a la que se llegaba a través de una carretera privada que terminaba frente a un paisaje magnífico, estaba rodeada de árboles que, a su vez, estaban rodeados de viñedos y huertos. Era un sitio exclusivo, aislado, absolutamente precioso.

Estaba tensa mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de piedra, con su porche cubierto de parras. Su abogado le había asegurado que él mismo le diría al letrado de Dar que iría a la propiedad pero, por si acaso, llamó a la puerta. Y sólo cuando nadie contestó sacó la llave que aún conservaba.

El evocador aroma a lavanda y cera para muebles le llegó en cuanto entró en el recibidor con suelo de terracota. Pero se sorprendió al ver un precioso ramo de flores frescas sobre una mesa. Y no había pétalos en el suelo.

Aparentemente, alguien seguía atendiendo la propiedad como si siguiera ocupada, tal vez para atraer un comprador. Aun así, le pareció extraño entrar en la casa en la que había vivido con Dar y que había abandonado dieciocho meses antes.

Había más flores en el salón y una pila de recientes revistas de decoración sobre la mesita de café. Las cortinas se movían con la brisa…

Serena vio una escultura que Dar y ella habían comprado en Perpignan y su corazón dio un vuelco porque recordaba ese día con toda claridad…

Felizmente embarazada, sin saber la tragedia que acontecería después, lo había convencido para que se tomase el día libre y habían reído y charlado mientras almorzaban, antes de ir a la galería de arte donde vieron la escultura de piedra de una pareja.

Sintiendo que le ardía la cara, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba casi hipnotizada por aquella casa.

¿Quería llevarse la escultura y todos esos recuerdos a Londres?

Pensando que no sería sensato, Serena subió al segundo piso para entrar en el dormitorio, con el corazón acelerado.

Recordaba en qué estado había dejado las cosas allí: la ropa tirada por todas partes mientras hacía la maleta a toda prisa, recogiendo sólo lo imprescindible. Cuando entró en el vestidor, vio que su ropa seguía allí, los cajones llenos de prendas inmaculadamente dobladas…

Salió del dormitorio, mareada, y se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, respirando profundamente, su frente cubierta de sudor mientras empujaba el picaporte para entrar en la habitación de su hijo.

Y se quedó helada al ver que la encantadora habitación que ella había decorado con tanto amor y esperanza para el futuro ya no existía.

Serena miró las paredes recién pintadas y los muebles nuevos. Ya no había nada que le recordase lo que había sido una vez, aunque los recuerdos seguían en su corazón.

Pero era un alivio que el papel pintado de nubes y las cosas del niño, la cuna, el cambiador, los juguetes, hubieran desaparecido. Tras la muerte de su hijo, había pasado horas en esa habitación, soñando con lo que podría haber sido…

Serena se acercó a la ventana al escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero. Dar se había acostumbrado a viajar en helicóptero durante los últimos meses que habían pasado en Francia porque, según él, era una ventaja poder trabajar mientras el piloto lo llevaba a la oficina.

Finalmente, Serena se había dado cuenta de que estaba casada con un adicto al trabajo para quien el tiempo significaba exclusivamente dinero y éxito profesional. Una mujer embarazada y un matrimonio que necesitaba atención estaban al final de la lista.

Por supuesto, no sería Dar el que viajaba en ese helicóptero, pensó, apartándose de la ventana para acercarse al armario de las maletas.

Guardaría su ropa y luego echaría un vistazo por el resto de la casa para buscar algo sin lo que no pudiera vivir: sábanas que olían a Dar, pensó sin darse cuenta…

¿De dónde había salido eso? Debía de ser el hechizo de aquella casa, se dijo.

Estaba guardando ropa en una maleta cuando le pareció que el ruido del helicóptero sonaba más cerca y, sorprendida, volvió a la ventana. Para entonces, el aparato había aterrizado al otro lado del huerto y, a través de los árboles, reconoció una «C» roja pintada en una de las puertas.

«C» de Chiba. El corazón de Serena se volvió loco. No podía ser Dar… no, imposible, no podía ser él.

Pero cuando iba a apartarse de la ventana vio a un hombre alto y moreno con traje de chaqueta dirigiéndose a la casa y su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo.

Las largas zancadas, la postura, los hombros erguidos… era él.

Serena experimentó algo parecido al pánico y, durante un segundo, pensó encerrarse en el vestidor. Enseguida apartó esa tontería de la cabeza, pero seguía inmóvil cuando oyó que se abría la puerta.

–Serena… ¿dónde estás? Soy Dar.

Su acento griego, dolorosamente familiar, parecía tocar su espina dorsal como una caricia.

Serena salió al descansillo y puso una mano sobre la barandilla de la escalera.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ésta sigue siendo mi casa –respondió él.

Levantando la cabeza en un ángulo casi agresivo, Dar miró a su mujer sintiendo que llevaba una eternidad sin verla. Y, de inmediato notó los cambios en ella: sus rizos habían desaparecido, reemplazados por una melena lisa sujeta en un moño que la hacía parecer mayor. Y el vestido camisero era demasiado formal.

Como siempre, Serena apenas llevaba maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba para destacar el innegable atractivo de sus preciosos ojos celestes y sus labios carnosos. Sin embargo, al ver las pecas en su nariz sintió una opresión en el pecho...

Le habían gustado tanto sus rizos, su caótica y juvenil pasión... Tal vez no le gustaba que la gente cambiase, se dijo, incómodo con tales pensamientos.

–¡Tienes que haberlo planeado! –exclamó ella, bajando por la escalera–. No creo que tu presencia aquí, precisamente hoy, sea una coincidencia –dijo luego, intentando no fijarse en lo guapo que estaba o en el brillo de sus ojos, en sus largas pestañas.

Iba bien afeitado, con un inmaculado traje de chaqueta azul marino tan bien cortado que sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ella odiaba a Darien Chiba por el dolor y la desilusión que él le había hecho sentir. Lo había amado una vez, lo había amado demasiado. Pero unas semanas después de la boda, cuando descubrió que su padre lo había chantajeado para que se casara con ella porque estaba embarazada, había intentado liberarlo de su promesa.

Pero en lugar de dejarla ir, Dar la siguió hasta el aeropuerto y la convenció de que sus sentimientos por ella eran lo suficientemente profundos como para que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Serena seguía dolida por haber aceptado ya que lo único que había conseguido era alargar su sufrimiento. Durante unos meses, Dar la había hecho feliz pero luego, cuando ella pensaba que todo iba a salir bien, lo había perdido todo y él no había estado a su lado. Había pasado del calor del verano al frío del invierno.

–Yo no creo en las coincidencias –dijo él entonces–. Naturalmente, sabía que estarías aquí.

–Claro, ya me lo imaginaba.

–Podemos dividir el contenido de la casa entre los dos.

Serena apretó los dientes. –No creo que sea buena idea.

–¿Por qué? ¿A Seiya no le gustaría? –la retó él, sus ojos brillando como zafiros.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –respondió Serena, recordando el temperamento inestable de Dar.

Pero notó también, sorprendida, que su marido no la había perdonado por dejarlo.

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que él pudiese culparla por todo lo que había ido mal en su matrimonio, como lo culpaba ella. Y, de repente, se sorprendió por haberse visto como una víctima.

¿De verdad había caído en la trampa de creer que había sido una esposa perfecta?

–A Kou no le gustaría saber que estás aquí conmigo, solos en nuestra casa –dijo Dar, con engañoso tono flemático.

Serena sintió la tentación de decir que Seiya Kou no se metía en sus asuntos, pero eso revelaría que la suya era una amistad y no una relación íntima… y no veía por qué iba a darle esa información.

Sin duda, se alegraría al saber que él era el último hombre con el que había hecho el amor… y eso había sido dieciocho meses antes.

Conociendo la tempestuosa naturaleza de Dar, Serena estaba segura de que él habría seguido adelante. Y, al pensar eso, sintió una punzada de amargura porque seguía sin poder soportar la idea de que Dar estuviera con otra mujer.

–Seiya no me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer –dijo por fin.

Dar dejó escapar una risita irónica.

–Me sorprende.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque te gustaba cuando yo lo hacía.

Esa broma hizo que Serena apretase los puños. Sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Durante los primeros meses de su relación, Dar a menudo le había dicho lo que debía hacer en la cama porque ella era inexperta. Y Serena no sólo no ponía objeciones a esa educación íntima, sino que había descubierto que le gustaba.

–¡Se acabó… me marcho! –exclamó, furiosa, alargando la mano para tomar las llaves del coche que había dejado sobre una mesa–. Puedes tirar mis cosas, no las quiero.

Pero Dar fue mucho más rápido y tomó las llaves un segundo antes de que lo hiciera ella.

–No vas a conducir estando tan alterada…

–¡Dame esas llaves!

–¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste antes de acostarte con Kou? –le preguntó él, observando el brillo de sus ojos. De repente, era la mujer a la que recordaba. Ninguna otra había igualado su pasión, pero la convicción de que tenía un amante era como un cuchillo en el pecho.

–¡No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar eso! –exclamó Serena, mientras intentaba quitarle las llaves. Mucho más alto que ella, Dar sencillamente las apartó.

–Sigo siendo tu marido y, naturalmente, siento curiosidad. Me apartaste de tu cama hace meses, antes de que rompiéramos.

–Estamos prácticamente divorciados, no pienso tener esta conversación contigo… ¡dame esas llaves, Dar!

–No –dijo él–. No voy a dejar que conduzcas en ese estado.

–Ah, de repente te importa mucho en qué estado me encuentro –replicó Serena, airada–. ¿Dónde estaba esa preocupación cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo?

Dar dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Sus ojos azules brillaban, cargados de hostilidad, y sus soberbios pómulos se habían oscurecido.

–Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar…

–No, claro, me lo imagino –lo interrumpió ella, despreciativa–. No quieres hablar de que trabajabas dieciocho horas al día o de que volviste a la oficina un día después del funeral de nuestro hijo. Lo único que te importa es ganar dinero… da igual que en comparación con la mayoría de la gente seas tan rico como Creso, nunca estás satisfecho, siempre quieres más. Eso es lo único que te importa.

Dar la fulminó con la mirada.

–Ah, claro, como eras tú la que estuviste embarazada y la que pariste al niño, tú eres la única que tiene sentimientos, ¿verdad?

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Cada uno lidia con el dolor de diferente manera –siguió él–. Yo podría haberme emborrachado o haberme acostado con otras mujeres para ahogar mi pena, pero no soy así. Yo no voy a terapia ni comparto mis problemas con los demás, no me educaron así, lo siento. En mi familia no hablamos de esas cosas...

–¡Yo era tu familia en ese momento!

–¡Trabajaba a todas horas para olvidarme de lo que había pasado porque el mismo día que perdí a mi hijo también perdí a mi mujer y trabajar era la única manera de soportarlo!

Totalmente desconcertada por esa respuesta, Serena dio un paso atrás. Lamentaba haberlo atacado porque se había prometido a sí misma no volver a pelearse con Dar. No era sensato reabrir la herida cuando ni ella misma había sido capaz de curarla.

Al escuchar el dolor en la voz de su todavía marido y el reproche en sus palabras, se quedó paralizada, reconociendo en Dar una profundidad de sentimientos que no había visto antes. Y se preguntó por qué había menospreciado lo que debió de sentir ante la muerte de su hijo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que perdiste a tu mujer? –le preguntó. No quería hacerlo pero no podía dejar que esa frase quedara sin explicación.

–Actuabas como si sólo tú estuvieras sufriendo y te convertiste en una zombie. No querías hablar conmigo, no querías salir, no querías ver a nadie, sólo querías llorar. Sufrías una depresión, pero cuando intenté convencerte para que fueras al médico me dijiste que yo no podía entender lo que estabas sintiendo.

–Pensé que no lo entendías –le confesó ella–. Estaba destrozada…

Pero Dar no había terminado. Verla de vuelta en la casa donde todo se había roto de repente resucitaba el pasado de manera dolorosa. Pero estaba reaccionando de una forma inesperada y era una de las pocas veces en su vida que perdía los nervios. No sabía de dónde salía esa furia, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía controlarla porque sentía que Serena había sido injusta con él.

–Cuando sugerí que tuviéramos otro hijo, reaccionaste como si fuera algo imperdonable Y cuando cometí el error de intentar acostarme contigo, te portaste como si fuera una violación.

Decir que Serena lamentaba lo que ella misma había provocado sería decir poco. Pálida como un fantasma, estaba temblando.

–Lo siento... –dijo finalmente, sorprendida de haberse rendido a su propio dolor sin darse cuenta de que también Dar estaba roto.

–«Lo siento» no es suficiente. «Lo siento» no arregla nada –replicó él.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo.

Dar sacudió la cabeza.

–La muerte de nuestro hijo no impidió que siguiera deseándote, al contrario, hizo que te deseara aún más…

Serena se sintió avergonzada al reconocer que se habían defraudado el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de mantener viva su relación debido al dolor y la incomprensión que habían seguido a la muerte del niño.

Dar tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y volvió a mirarla, sus ojos azules tan oscurecidos que parecían negros.

–Y sigo sin saber cómo dejar de desearte –le dijo–. ¿Hay alguna combinación mágica para olvidarme de ti? No puedo mirar a otra mujer, Serena.

–Dar… –rota al saber que el marido del que estaba a punto de divorciarse seguía deseándola, Serena sólo podía mirarlo, sin saber lo que sentía o lo que estaba pensando.

–De hecho, me vuelves loco, _yineka mou_ –admitió él entonces.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena sintió una punzada de deseo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin experimentar algo así que pensó que había desaparecido de su naturaleza. ¿Era el terciopelo de su voz lo que provocaba la resurrección de ese deseo o el brillo de sus ojos azules? No lo sabía, pero sintió un calor casi olvidado en la pelvis.

Como un cervatillo bajo los faros de un coche, Serena miró a Dar, sintiéndose tan vulnerable como si la hubiera desnudado en plena calle.

«_Yineka mou_», «mi mujer», la había llamado. Y seguía siendo su mujer, se recordó a sí misma.

–¿Se te ocurre qué puedo hacer? –le preguntó él, dando un paso adelante con esa gracia que era tan parte de él como su fuerza física.

–No, no tengo ni idea –Serena se había puesto rígida, viendo el peligro repentinamente.

Se había casado con un hombre manipulador, y lo sabía; de hecho, una vez había admirado esa astucia que, en general, lo mantenía un paso por delante de sus competidores. Dar era increíblemente inteligente y, de alguna forma, estaba haciéndole sentir cosas que no debería sentir.

A medida que él avanzaba, ella daba un paso atrás… hasta que chocó con la puerta.

–Me vuelves loco, _yineka mou_ –murmuró Dar, inclinando su oscura cabeza para rozarle la cara con la mandíbula, como un gato en busca de atención.

El familiar aroma a sándalo y jazmín de su colonia masculina invadió los sentidos de Serena, el roce de su barba haciendo que despertase a la vida.

De repente, se sentía como al borde de un precipicio, en peligro de caer. No quería estar allí, pero cuando Dar buscó su boca, sujetándola por los hombros, supo que no podía apartarse…

**Wow, que duro por lo que pasaron, y si ambos se equivocaron al ignorarse mutuamente al ver que no sabían que hacer, pero por lo visto donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y a las que pensaron que Serena había cambiado a Darien por Seiya pues ya vieron que ella ni le da la hora, el es el que se hace la película solito, un beso**

**SARS: Pues ya viste que no les duro mucho la felicidad :( no supieron como manejar la perdida de su bebe, pero por lo visto quieren retomar lo que dejaron atrás, y creeme que yo hago los mismos corajes con los personajes, jajaja, un besito nena**


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ese beso fue como morir y renacer en un segundo. Serena, llena de dudas y de hostilidad hasta ese momento, de repente quería dejarse seducir por Dar.

Su corazón palpitaba como loco, sus terminaciones nerviosas agitadas mientras él abría sus labios e introducía la lengua en el tierno interior de su boca. Era una pasión tan primaria que un grito de sorpresa escapó de su garganta. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, las piernas le temblaban violentamente y tuvo que agarrarse a él para no caer al suelo. Sus alientos se mezclaban y era dulce, tan dulce… como un afrodisíaco. Serena levantó las manos para enterrar los dedos en su pelo y sujetarlo mientras le devolvía el beso, disfrutando del calor sensual de su boca.

Se aplastó contra él, sin defensas, deseando estar aún más cerca. Dar le apretó las nalgas con su enorme mano, urgiéndola a un contacto más íntimo, y ella lo dejó hacer, emocionada al notar el efecto que ejercía en él… que ni siquiera la ropa podía ocultar. Serena deslizó una mano entre los dos para acariciarlo como había hecho tantas veces y, dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Dar se acercó un poco más, invitándola a tocarlo mientras se inclinaba para levantar su vestido y acariciarle los muslos hasta que la tuvo temblando.

El calor que sentía era más de lo que podía soportar y apretó los muslos como si así pudiera controlar la situación… para abrirlos de nuevo cuando él empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas. Se estremeció cuando él encontró su punto más sensible, su cuerpo anhelante después de tantos meses de abstinencia. Dar acarició el diminuto capullo mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido, temblando como un caballo de carreras en el cajón de salida, sin aliento, sin pensar en nada, poseída por el deseo.

Dejando escapar un gemido impaciente, Dar rasgó las braguitas para acariciar los húmedos pliegues rosados y un gemido escapó de la garganta de Serena cuando él se puso de rodillas y empezó a usar la lengua para darle placer.

El sensual asalto hizo que le temblasen las piernas y tuvo que sujetarse a él para no caer al suelo. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando Dar se levantó y la tomó en brazos.

Algo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, y él la depositó sobre algo duro, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas podía interferir con un incendio que ya no se podía controlar.

Dar tiró de ella hacia el borde de la mesa con manos impacientes y se deslizó en su húmedo interior, largo e increíblemente duro, ensanchando su canal hasta el máximo. Cuando se apartó y volvió a entrar, Serena experimentó el delirio. Él la sujetaba de las caderas mientras se perdía en ella profundamente y Serena, el control perdido por completo, gritó cuando llegó al clímax, temblando, la intensidad de las sensaciones amenazando con partirla en dos.

–Sigues siendo la mujer más sexy que he conocido nunca –murmuró Dar, jadeando mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Tomándola en brazos, la levantó de la mesa para llevarla al piso de arriba.

Serena era apenas consciente de que Dar iba pisando trozos rotos de cerámica y pétalos de flores, lo único que quedaba del arreglo floral que había visto cuando llegó a la casa.

Tan sorprendida estaba, que apenas podía pensar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Dar no respondió. Clavando en ella sus ojos azules, la miró a la cara y sencillamente la dejó sobre la que una vez había sido su cama de matrimonio.

Pero no quería hablar de nada. Había intentado hablar con ella muchas veces y sus intentos le habían explotado en la cara. Ahora, decidido a guardar silencio, apartó el embozo de la cama, tirando la colcha sobre el suelo de madera, y empezó a besarla de nuevo con un ansia que no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Dar siempre había besado de maravilla y sus besos la dejaban sin aliento. Nada ni nadie le había gustado nunca más que Dar Chiba.

Sin pensar, Serena alargó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza mientras él se desnudaba. El loco deseo que mostraba la excitaba y le hacía sospechar que tal vez su marido había sido más fiel de lo que ella había esperado.

Estaba desesperada por tocarlo, acariciando su satinada espalda y sus pectorales cubiertos de vello antes de deslizar la mano hacia abajo...

–No juegues conmigo, _yineka mou_ –le advirtió Dar con voz ronca, los músculos de su estómago contrayéndose bajo sus dedos de una forma que la hizo sentir increíblemente deseada.

–Yo no… –Serena lo miró a los ojos y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Cuando él la invitó a tocarlo, con esa sexualidad que sólo el dolor la había obligado a rechazar, se negó a pensar en nada que no fuera el momento.

Sabía y aceptaba que iba a lamentar ese último encuentro, pero no podía enfrentarse con ello en ese instante.

¿Cómo iba a contrastar las conflictivas respuestas que Dar había despertado en ella desde el día que salió de su vida con la falta de control de aquella tarde?

Pero aunque no quería examinar lo que estaba haciendo, saber que el hombre al que había dejado libre se metía en la cama con ella a la primera oportunidad le dio una gran satisfacción. La animaba a pensar que tal vez no había habido otras mujeres en su vida después de su separación, y eso hacía que lo que estaba pasando fuese aceptable para ella.

–Eres irresistible, _yineka mou_ –musitó Dar, retorciendo un erecto pezón entre los dedos–. No me canso de ti.

La deseaba de nuevo, con más fuerza que la primera vez, la palpitación en su entrepierna casi insoportable. Murmurando su nombre, se colocó encima para enterrarse en ella.

Y si salvaje había sido el encuentro en el piso de abajo, el control y la intensidad predominaron en el segundo. Mientras Dar se enterraba en ella una y otra vez, la excitación de Serena llegaba a niveles que no había soñado y tuvo que esconder la cara en la almohada y morder la tela para contener un grito de placer.

Después, estaba tan débil que no podía moverse y fue un alivio dejarse caer en sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía contenta y feliz y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida. Todo en su mundo estaba patas arriba pero ese caos, no sabía por qué, ya no le parecía aterrador.

Despertó al amanecer, sobresaltada y desorientada. Las cortinas estaban apartadas y la luz de la mañana iluminaba los muebles, dándoles un tono melocotón.

Pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la realidad de que estaba sola. La almohada a su lado tenía la marca de la cabeza de Dar, pero él había desaparecido y la sábana estaba fría cuando pasó la mano.

Serena saltó de la cama… y pagó el precio por tan impulsivo movimiento haciendo una mueca cuando un escozor entre las piernas le recordó con toda claridad cómo había pasado la noche.

Mientras ocultaba su desnudez con la colcha que había estado tirada en el suelo miró por la ventana y vio, sin la menor sorpresa, que el helicóptero había desaparecido. En realidad, le había parecido oír las hélices poco antes de despertar.

Dar había dormido con ella y luego se había ido y Serena se sintió desolada. Por no decir la mujer más tonta de la Tierra.

Como si aquello fuera un mal sueño, rota y sin objetivos, paseó por la casa, asustándose cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina. ¿Habría ido alguien a limpiar?

Cuando bajó al primer piso, comprobó que las flores que habían tirado el día anterior durante su apasionado encuentro ya no estaban…

Una cabeza oscura apareció entonces en el quicio de la puerta y Serena tuvo que contener un grito. Dar, impresionante con un calzoncillo de seda, la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Buenos días.

–Me ha parecido oír algo… pero creía que te habías ido.

–Estaba haciendo el desayuno –dijo él, como si fuera algo totalmente natural.

Sin afeitar, el pelo tieso y mojado de la ducha, Dar estaba tan atractivo como un tigre. Pero ningún animal de cuatro patas podría tener esos abdominales y esos muslos tan poderosos.

–¿El desayuno?

–Sólo tostadas y café –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al entrar en la espaciosa cocina, Serena notó olor a pan quemado. Y las ventanas estaban abiertas, presumiblemente para evitar el humo.

–El tostador es un asco –se disculpó Dar.

Había hecho un café tan oscuro como el barro y ni siguiera las tostadas le habían salido bien. No, la cocina no era lo suyo. Había pensado que podía hacerlo, pero las herramientas o los ingredientes siempre le defraudaban, fuese un temporizador del horno estropeado o un pedazo de carne demasiado duro. Convencido de que hasta un idiota podía cocinar, no tenía paciencia y era dado a meter la pata.

Serena podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana; Dar estaría frente al tostador roto y habría cancelado la operación porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más de lo que él consideraba necesario. Luego, cuando el pan estuviera parcialmente tostado, probablemente habría vuelto a meterlo en el tostador, organizando el consiguiente desastre.

Pero la verdad era que se sentía conmovida por sus esfuerzos… aunque su intento de preparar el desayuno hubiera estado a punto de incendiar la casa.

–No tengo hambre, no te preocupes.

Del tostador salía un hilillo de humo y se acercó para apagarlo antes de que saltase la alarma anti incendios.

–Yo sólo tengo hambre de ti –dijo Dar, tomándola por la cintura–. Lo de anoche fue estupendo, _moli mou_.

Serena tragó saliva al recordar la intimidad que habían compartido. Dar había sido insaciable y ella… bueno, ella había perdido la cabeza, respondiendo a todas sus caricias con el mismo ardor. La pasión de Dar le había parecido gratificante al considerar la cantidad de opciones que debía de haber tenido desde que se separaron.

¿Pero era el sexo, por gratificante que fuera, suficiente para una reconciliación? ¿Habría pensado Dar retirar la petición de divorcio? Con él no se podía saber porque no era predecible ni particularmente convencional.

Nerviosa, Serena se apartó para abrir la nevera, mirando con suspicacia las bandejas llenas de productos frescos. Mientras ella se quedaba pensativa, Dar sirvió dos vasos de zumo de naranja y le ofreció uno.

–¿Has alquilado la casa?

–No, claro que no –respondió él–. No quiero extraños aquí. Ésta era nuestra casa.

Entonces, sólo había una explicación para esa nevera llena. Mientras tomaba el zumo, su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo.

–¿Lo tenías todo preparado?

Dar levantó las cejas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Y, en ese momento, Serena supo que Dar había ido a Francia con el propósito de seducirla.

–Tú habías planeado verme aquí, a solas. Incluso habías planeado que pasáramos la noche juntos… por eso hay flores frescas y la nevera está llena.

–¿Habrías preferido pasar hambre… o dormir en una cama sin sábanas? –replicó él, sin entender su enfado–. No habríamos estado cómodos en una casa que lleva vacía tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que la tenía preparada…

–Eres un mentiroso. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?

–¿Por qué?

–Todo ha sido una trampa –le espetó ella, furiosa.

Dar dejó escapar un suspiro, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de inocencia que no la convenció en absoluto.

–Eres mi mujer y quiero recuperarte. No creo que eso sea un crimen…

«Eres mi mujer y quiero recuperarte».

Sin saber lo que sentía sobre esa posibilidad, y totalmente desconcertada, Serena pasó a su lado, arrastrando la colcha a su paso.

–Voy a darme una ducha.

–Serena…

–No digas nada más. ¡Ya has dicho más que suficiente! –le advirtió.

**Este par dan un paso para delante en la recuperación de su matrimonio y luego dan tres para atrás y todo se va al traste, un beso**


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un minuto después, Dar se metió en la ducha con ella, tan atrevido y directo como lo era siempre en una situación difícil.

Antes de que Serena pudiese reaccionar, abrazó su cuerpo mojado y buscó su boca con labios ansiosos, sin dejarla hablar.

En realidad, aunque habían pasado muchas horas juntos mientras estaban casados, habían hablado muy poco. Dar siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, más interesado en la acción…

Después de hacer el amor en la ducha, Dar la abrazó de nuevo mientras ella intentaba convencer a sus piernas para que la sujetasen.

Respirando agitadamente, él apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de su cara.

–¿Dónde están tus rizos?

Su sorprendida expresión provocó que Serena soltase una carcajada.

–Me he alisado el pelo y, por el momento, aguantará unos meses sin rizarse. Es mucho más fácil peinarse así.

Soltando el mechón de pelo, Dar la miró con un masculino gesto de incomprensión.

–Déjatelo rizado. Me encantaba tu pelo…

Ella estaba asombrada. ¿Le encantaban los rizos que habían sido la pesadilla de su existencia? Bueno, pues no se lo había dicho nunca.

El agua empezaba a enfriarse y Dar cerró el grifo y abrió la mampara de cristal para envolverla en una toalla.

Eso le recordó cómo cuidaba de ella durante los últimos meses de embarazo, cuando estaba tan gordita que le costaba trabajo caminar. Su consideración le había parecido tan natural, tan cariñosa, que de verdad había empezado a albergar esperanzas para el futuro.

Y luego el cruel destino había destrozado sus esperanzas con una tragedia. Cuando su hijo nació muerto, por un problema en la placenta, la esperanza de convertirse en una familia había muerto con él, y su matrimonio había ido después.

Dar tiró de ella para abrazarla.

–Quiero que olvidemos los últimos dieciocho meses.

–No es tan sencillo –dijo Serena.

–Puede ser tan sencillo como nosotros queramos. Somos las únicas personas a quienes le importa, _moli mou_.

Dar quería volver con ella. Tal vez le había tendido una trampa al aparecer allí cuando no lo esperaba, pero aparentemente lo había hecho por una buena razón: seguía deseándola como su mujer y eso era algo que la halagaba.

–Si supiera que no habías estado con nadie en este tiempo, tal vez podría considerar la posibilidad –se atrevió a decir.

Un silencio mortal siguió a sus palabras y en cuanto miró a Dar supo que no había sitio para la esperanza. Estaba pálido, sus sensuales labios apretados…

Dar estaba sorprendido. La insinuación de Serena era un recordatorio de que su aparente espontaneidad podía ser engañosa. Porque a menudo había más bajo la superficie de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Y acababa de poner una bomba en su camino.

¿Qué derecho tenía a pedirle eso? En sus circunstancias, no era razonable. Habían pasado más de dieciocho meses, Serena lo había alejado de su cama y, negándose a admitir que sus problemas podrían aún tener remedio, le había dado la espalda a su matrimonio. Había dejado claro que no iba a volver con él y ella misma había solicitado el divorcio.

El período que siguió a su ruptura era un agujero negro que Dar no quería visitar, una amarga realidad que era demasiado orgulloso para compartir con ella.

–Me temo que no puedo decir lo que tú quieres escuchar –habló por fin, incómodo.

Y entonces fue el turno de Serena de palidecer. Al recibir la confirmación de lo que más temía, le dieron ganas de llorar.

¿Qué la había poseído para decir eso? Se sentía como una ingenua por soñar que Dar no habría buscado a otra mujer mientras estaban separados. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal posibilidad? Dar Chiba era y siempre sería un hombre muy sexual.

–No, déjalo, ya no quiero saberlo –murmuró, agarrando el borde de la toalla con manos temblorosas mientras intentaba contener la punzada de celos más amarga y destructiva que había sentido nunca. En unos segundos, había pasado de revivir sentimientos de ternura al odio más profundo.

Desolada por la muerte de su hijo, había vuelto a Inglaterra con el corazón roto para lamer sus heridas y reconstruir su vida como mujer soltera mientras él, por lo visto, se iba de fiesta y compartía cama con una serie de amantes.

–No estás siendo justa –le recriminó Dar, percatándose de que ya lo había juzgado sin escuchar sus argumentos.

–Tal vez no, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento –respondió Serena con tono firme.

Había cometido otro error, pero no era irremediable, razonó, decidida a ordenar sus tumultuosas emociones antes de que se la tragasen viva.

Durante el último año había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar su independencia y superar la pena, y estaba decidida a no volver a pasar por esos oscuros días de depresión. No era raro que maridos y mujeres se encontrasen por última vez antes del divorcio, se dijo a sí misma. Había confundido la familiaridad con la atracción y con el amor que una vez había sentido por Dar.

Había cometido un error, nada más, y nada menos. No tenía por qué hundirse. Dar era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y seguramente tan largo período de celibato la había hecho más vulnerable.

–Hemos hecho una tontería –empezó a decir, buscando algo que ponerse.

–No, no es verdad –la contradijo Dar, con fiera convicción–. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no te has acostado con Seiya Kou?

–¡No estoy diciendo nada! –replicó Serena, negándose a seguir hablando del tema.

Si Dar supiera que su relación con Seiya Kou era puramente platónica, se daría cuenta de que ella no había rehecho su vida después de su ruptura, y Serena no estaba dispuesta a admitir eso. Era el peor momento para reconocer que, en su corazón, había seguido siendo fiel a Dar Chiba.

–¿Por qué no?

–No quiero seguir hablando de esto, no tiene sentido.

–Tú no quieres hablar de ello, pero me has obligado a hacerlo a mí –le espetó Dar, haciendo una mueca después por usar ese tono tan agresivo–. Serena, escúchame… –empezó a decir, tomándole la mano.

–¡No me toques! –replicó ella, apartándose.

–Está claro que debería haberte mentido –dijo él entonces, sus ojos brillantes de frustración–. No voy a dejar que nos hagas esto, Serena. Sigues deseándome.

–No, no es verdad. No sé qué me ha pasado. Ha sido esta casa, este encuentro que tú has organizado sin decirme nada…

Dar la vio buscar su ropa, desdeñando el sujetador en su prisa por taparse. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se clavaron en los generosos pechos mientras se ponía la camiseta e, incluso después de la noche que habían compartido, la erección fue instantánea.

No quería hablar sobre los errores del pasado, no quería que se fuera. No sólo quería recuperar a su esposa, también quería tenerla en la cama una semana, con la esperanza de saciar un deseo que ninguna otra mujer podía saciar.

–Seguimos deseándonos como antes, _moli mou_ –insistió–. La atracción es tan fuerte como siempre…

Serena lo miró, sus ojos conectando con los ojos zafiro que parecían retarla y que la excitaban como siempre. Resultaba increíble que siguiera siendo susceptible al atractivo de aquel hombre, pero así era.

–Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando –siguió Dar, con expresión satisfecha.

Pero Serena estaba decidida a no escucharlo. Convencida de que cuanto más tiempo estuviera con él, más fácil sería caer en la tentación, estaba decidida a escapar. Sacando la bolsa de viaje, empezó a guardar cosas…

–No puedes marcharte como si no hubiera pasado nada –dijo él.

–¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! –replicó Serena, mirándolo con gesto de desafío.

Dar se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–De una forma o de otra, volverás conmigo, _yineka mou_.

–No lo creo. Estaremos divorciados en un par de meses y no quiero nada más de esta casa. Es hora de que los dos sigamos adelante…

–Hace una hora estabas reviviendo el pasado felizmente –la interrumpió Dar.

–Todo el mundo comete errores y tú eres el mío –replicó ella, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero él se puso en su camino y le quitó la bolsa de viaje de la mano. –Un error con el que, evidentemente, tú has disfrutado tanto como yo.

Serena no dijo nada. ¿Para qué?

Mientras lo veía guardar la bolsa de viaje en el maletero del coche, imágenes de Dar con otras mujeres daban vueltas en su cabeza, atormentándola. Le temblaban las manos cuando sacó del bolso las llaves del coche.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dar puso una mano en la puerta del conductor.

–¿Seguro que puedes conducir?

–Estoy perfectamente –irritada porque no había conseguido engañarlo con su fachada de serenidad, Serena subió al coche y se colocó tras el volante. –Estás huyendo otra vez, como hiciste al romper nuestro matrimonio –la condenó Dar. –Estoy siendo sensata –lo contradijo Serena antes de cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Mientras se alejaba, se negó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor porque eso habría sido rendirse a su debilidad. Se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento durante las últimas doce horas, pero temía volver a caer en la tentación.

Pensaba en las muchas veces en su vida en las que había tenido que ser dura y controlar emociones que parecían más fuertes que ella. Cuando era una niña, a menudo había deseado el amor incondicional que sus padres no eran capaces de ofrecerle. Binkie, por supuesto, la había querido mucho y había sido su ancla, pero incluso siendo muy pequeña Serena se daba cuenta de que Binkie no era su madre sino una niñera, una persona pagada para que cuidase de ella, para hacer el trabajo que debería hacer su madre.

O la gente a la que quería no tenía capacidad para quererla a ella o ella no tenía eso que inspiraba amor en los demás. Pero cuando quería a alguien lo quería con todo su corazón y normalmente su corazón acababa rompiéndose.

La persona más importante de la vida de su madre era normalmente el novio de turno. Ikuko Winston era una mujer dedicada a sus pasiones y madre e hija compartían pocos intereses, pero las dos habían aprendido a llegar a un acuerdo sobre sus expectativas.

Su padre, Kenji Tsukino, había dejado claro desde el principio que no tenía ningún interés en una hija nacida fuera del matrimonio y, como era un hombre para quien las apariencias lo eran todo, nunca la había reconocido públicamente. Ni siquiera llevaba su apellido. Los sentimientos de su esposa, que siempre había fingido que Serena no existía, eran mucho más importantes para él que alguien de su propia sangre.

¿Ese infortunado pasado la habría empujado a buscar el cariño de Dar?, se preguntó. ¿Había esperado demasiado de un joven empujado al matrimonio por las amenazas de su padre?

Las reflexiones sobre su matrimonio siempre parecían volver al mismo sitio: cuando se quedó embarazada, su padre había obligado a Dar a casarse con ella amenazando con hundir la naviera Chiba.

Aunque Dar había dicho después que quería seguir casado con ella, la verdad de los términos en los que había empezado su matrimonio era una humillación y una pena que Serena no podía ignorar u olvidar.

Y, sin embargo, amaba tanto a Dar que había cerrado los ojos para no ver los fallos de su relación. Él no la quería ni había fingido hacerlo. La deseaba, la mantenía, cuidaba de ella, la entretenía dentro y fuera de la cama, pero nunca había sentido por ella lo que Serena sentía por él.

Y eso había hecho que, desde el principio, se sintiera como la más débil en ese matrimonio.

Cada kilómetro que recorría la alejaba más de Dar, y experimentó una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

¿Pero por qué quería volver con ella? Su duro marido griego era un hombre que no aceptaba fácilmente una humillación. ¿Sería la obsesión de poseerla? ¿Era como un perro con un hueso que no quería que nadie más tocase? ¿Pensar que estaba con Seiya Kou habría hecho que quisiera reclamarla?

Era un deseo que la sorprendía porque sabía que los padres de Dar seguramente habrían suspirado de alivio al saber que el matrimonio se había roto.

No, Serena no había impresionado a sus estirados suegros como la esposa adecuada para el único hijo que les quedaba. Que fuese hija ilegítima de Kenji Tsukino, con un estatus social más bajo, les ofendía.

Cuando Dar y ella eran felices, la actitud de sus padres no le había parecido importante porque, aparte de que Mamoru Chiba trabajase con Dar en la empresa, la pareja no había mostrado el menor interés en ellos durante su breve matrimonio. Ni habían acudido al funeral de su hijo, enviando una simple tarjeta de condolencia.

Mientras esperaba para subir al ferry, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando llegar a Londres para ver a su madre porque no le apetecía estar sola. Lo que había ocurrido con Dar, sin embargo, se lo reservaría para sí misma.

Afortunadamente, su relación con Seiya era de simple amistad y tampoco tenía que darle ninguna explicación sobre su ausencia. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara recordando cosas que no podía cambiar, más feliz sería, decidió.

Desgraciadamente, cuando llegó a Londres encontró a su madre de mal humor, más interesada en salir con sus amigos que en pasar tiempo con ella. Aunque eso era algo habitual.

Una semana más tarde, Serena volvía a casa para buscar unas muestras de tela que había olvidado y se encontró con una escena que la dejó perpleja: un hombre grueso con traje de chaqueta le decía a una Ikuko llorosa que las lágrimas no iban a cambiar nada…

–¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? –exclamó.

Ikuko se volvió para mirar a su hija y, dejando escapar un sollozo, salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Atónita, Serena miró al visitante.

–¿Le importa decirme qué pasa?

–Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, es un asunto confidencial –respondió el hombre mientras tomaba su maletín–. He dejado mi tarjeta en la mesa. Dígale a la señorita Winston que me llame cuando haya tomado una decisión.

Estupefacta, Serena cerró la puerta y volvió al salón para mirar la tarjeta: Henry Fellows. Era abogado y nunca había oído hablar de él.

Suspirando, se dirigió al dormitorio de su madre y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir.

Ikuko estaba frente a la ventana, de brazos cruzados, y cuando se volvió para mirarla con gesto aprensivo tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

–¿Se ha marchado ya?

–Sí, se ha ido. ¿Quién era ese hombre, mamá?

Ikuko bajó los hombros.

–Mira, será mejor que te lo cuente porque te vas a enterar de todas formas: Roger ha amenazado con llamar a la policía.

–¿A la policía? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La historia que Ikuko empezó a contarle no era del todo inesperada. Su madre había tenido problemas económicos a menudo, y a Serena no le sorprendió saber que tenía deudas cuando se fue a vivir a Mónaco con el empresario retirado Roger Tailford.

–Al principio, conseguía pagar los recibos de las tarjetas de crédito gracias al dinero que Roger me daba para ropa.

–¿Y no podías haberle contado la verdad? –le preguntó Serena.

–Roger es muy conservador con el dinero y yo sabía que no le gustaría, por eso no le dije nada –admitió Ikuko–. Pero los intereses seguían aumentando y los pagos eran cada vez más difíciles. Yo estaba desesperada… y un día imité la firma de Roger en un cheque.

–¿Qué?

–Roger sigue usando cheques porque es muy anticuado. No tiene tarjetas de crédito y…

–¿Has dicho que falsificaste la firma de Roger? –la interrumpió Serena–. ¡Pero eso es un delito!

–Ya lo sé, no soy tonta. Pero así Roger y yo no teníamos que discutir y pensé que como él tenía tanto dinero no lo echaría de menos…

–¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste más de una vez? –exclamó Serena, horrorizada.

–¡Estaba de deudas hasta el cuello! –gritó Ikuko–. Tenía que pagar algo para que no me llevaran a juicio.

–Pero eso es robar, mamá. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Le robaste dinero a Roger! –Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa–. ¿Qué hacía aquí ese abogado?

–El contable de Roger revisó algunos de los cheques y descubrió lo que había hecho. ¡Por eso rompimos… me echó de su casa! –Ikuko empezó a sollozar–. Ha enviado a su abogado para decirme que no me denunciará si le devuelvo el dinero.

Serena estaba pálida.

–¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Su madre mencionó una suma que la dejó sin aire. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Como se salió con la suya la primera vez, Ikuko había seguido falsificando la firma de Roger y en dos años había robado una cantidad importante.

–¿Puedes devolverle el dinero? –le preguntó, angustiada. –No tengo un céntimo –le confesó su madre–. Nunca he tenido ahorros, tú lo sabes.

–Yo no tengo dinero en el banco. Lo que tengo está invertido en mi empresa y no puedo tocarlo porque la mitad es de mi socio –dijo Serena–. Y con esta crisis, no creo que me concedieran un préstamo. Así que sólo podemos hacer una cosa: pedirle el dinero a mi padre…

–No pierdas el tiempo. Kenji seguramente aplaudiría si fuera a la cárcel.

Esa noche, Serena llamó a su padre y, aunque no parecía muy comprensivo, tampoco se rió de la situación como había temido Ikuko.

–¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu marido? Ah, sí, se me había olvidado, te aburriste de él y lo dejaste plantado.

Sorprendida por el sarcasmo, Serena murmuró:

–No, no fue así.

Pero era evidente que Kenji no estaba interesado en escuchar su versión de la historia. En su opinión, cuando presionó a Dar para que se casara con ella había ayudado a Serena a «casarse bien» y, al dejar a su marido, había tirado por la ventana esa oportunidad.

–Mira, estaré en Londres el miércoles –le dijo abruptamente–. Nos veremos para comer en el sitio de siempre, a la una.

Serena colgó, angustiada. Seguía sin saber si estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a evitar que su madre tuviese que ir a juicio. Ella sabía bien que Kenji estaba resentido por haber tenido que mantener a Ikuko y a la hija ilegítima que había tenido con ella.

Cuando volvió de la oficina, después de pasar todo el día trabajando para un cliente que cambiaba de opinión cada cinco minutos, encontró a su madre deshecha en lágrimas.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Roger va a presentar la denuncia el lunes –le contó Ikuko, clavando en ella unos ojos asustados–. Serena, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tu padre no va a ayudarme…

–He quedado a comer con él el miércoles.

–Seguramente sólo quiere verte para que le cuentes los detalles y reírse de mí.

–Esperemos que no –respondió Serena.

Aunque había tenido una aventura con otro hombre mientras estaba comprometida y embarazada de Kenji, algo que él nunca le había perdonado, Ikuko lo había demandado para exigir una pensión alimenticia. De modo que era comprensible que Kenji no sintiera ningún cariño por ella.

En cualquier caso, Serena sabía que su padre no actuaba por compasión. Kenji Tsukino era un empresario y no ganaba dinero siendo blando. Por otro lado, era su única salvación. No podía pedirle dinero a Dar cuando estaban en medio de un divorcio.

–Tengo que hacerte una proposición –le dijo Kenji, un hombre bajito y grueso de pelo gris e inteligentes ojos oscuros, cuando estaban comiendo en su restaurante italiano favorito–. Te daré el dinero para evitar que Ikuko tenga que ir a juicio, pero sólo si aceptas volver con tu marido.

Absolutamente atónita por la oferta, Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

–Lo dirás de broma.

–No, yo no suelo bromear con las cosas serias. Y valoro mucho mi relación con los Chiba… son gente muy importante, con influencia en Atenas.

–¿Y cómo puede favorecerte eso a ti? Nadie sabe que soy tu hija.

Kenji apretó los labios.

–Muchos de mis amigos y colegas saben que eres mi hija. Los padres de Dar lo contaron, de modo que ya no eres un secreto. ¿Y por qué ibas a serlo?

–Lo he sido casi toda mi vida –le recordó Serena.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

–En cualquier caso, me gustaría que volvieras con tu marido.

–Pero eso es ridículo…

–No, no lo es. Es lo más sensato y la mejor opción que tienes –la contradijo Kenji, aparentemente convencido–. No quiero que termines como tu madre, viviendo con un hombre y con otro hasta que termines en la calle y robando para sobrevivir. Quiero que mi hija tenga una vida normal y Dar Chiba puede darte eso.

–¡Yo misma puedo darme eso! –exclamó Serena–. Tengo una carrera y acabo de abrir una empresa…

–Aun así, estarías más segura con Dar.

Serena se quedó helada porque Kenji Tsukino jamás había mostrado preocupación por su bienestar.

–Sé que no he sido un buen padre para ti –reconoció él entonces–. Sé que he cometido errores y he dejado que mi odio hacia tu madre y mi respeto por los deseos de mi mujer se interpusieran entre nosotros. Pero no quiero que quemes tus barcos con Dar Chiba. Así que, si quieres el dinero para salvar a Ikuko, aunque no se lo merece, tendrás que darle otra oportunidad a tu matrimonio durante al menos un año. Lo que ocurrió con tu hijo fue una tragedia, lo sé, y espero que lo superes con el tiempo.

Atónita, Serena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–A los padres de Dar les dio completamente igual. Ni siquiera acudieron al funeral.

Kenji apretó su mano durante un segundo en un gesto torpe y enseguida la apartó, incómodo. Pero estaba claro que, aunque no era capaz de expresarlo en palabras, había sufrido al saber que Serena había perdido el hijo que esperaba con tanta ilusión y que hubiera sido su primer nieto.

–¿Aceptas mi oferta?

Irónicamente, aunque estaba furiosa porque Kenji intentaba manipularla como había manipulado a Dar para que se casara con ella, Serena no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por su preocupación. ¿Y cómo iba a dejar que su madre fuera a juicio y tal vez a la cárcel?

Se daba cuenta de que tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella, intentar convencerla de que no podía vivir por encima de sus posibilidades e instigar cambios en su comportamiento para evitar que volviera a hacer algo así.

–Sí… la acepto –respondió finalmente.

Se negaba a pensar en profundidad sobre el matrimonio con Dar y, sencillamente, aceptó que estaba poniendo su orgullo y su independencia en una pira funeraria para ayudar a su madre.

Como no habría podido soportar el tono satisfecho de Dar, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto como una adolescente decidida a evitar una confrontación.

_Dar, he cambiado de opinión. Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo si aún es lo que quieres. _

Dar la llamó mientras esperaba que su madre volviera a casa.

–Iré a buscarte para cenar…

–No, esta noche estoy ocupada –lo interrumpió ella–. Haré la maleta y te veré mañana en el apartamento.

–Vendí el apartamento el año pasado y compré una casa –dijo Dar, antes de darle la dirección, su acento griego más pronunciado que nunca–. Serena… no lo lamentarás.

Ella esperaba que así fuera. Aunque Dar pensaba que volvía con él por voluntad propia, Serena no veía razones para contarle la fea verdad. ¿Qué conseguiría con eso?

Estaba haciendo la maleta cuando Ikuko volvió a casa y, al recibir la noticia de que Kenji estaba dispuesto a darle el dinero, se quedó completamente petrificada.

–¿En serio? Jamás pensé que Kenji fuera un buen samaritano.

–Ha puesto un precio… para las dos –le explicó Serena–. Yo tuve que aceptar darle otra oportunidad a mi matrimonio con Dar… y tú tienes que buscar un trabajo, mamá.

–¿Un trabajo? –repitió Ikuko–. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

–No lo sé, pero tienes que intentarlo –respondió Serena–. Tal vez podrías vender cosméticos en unos grandes almacenes, eso es algo que conoces bien. Tienes que encontrar un trabajo y dejar de vivir por encima de tus posibilidades.

–Pero llevo años sin trabajar…

–No necesitas que un hombre te mantenga, mamá. Ya no tienes que pagar tarjetas de crédito, así que harás lo que hace todo el mundo: trabajar para vivir y tener un presupuesto mensual.

Ikuko parpadeó.

–Estás loca.

–No, te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer. Kenji te ha rescatado ahora pero no volverá a hacerlo, estoy segura. Sé que no será fácil para ti empezar de nuevo y dejar atrás viejas costumbres, pero eres más fuerte de lo que crees, mamá. Y las cosas tienen que cambiar. No puedes gastarte un dinero que no tienes.

–Podría hacerlo si mi hija, que está casada con un millonario, me ayudase –protestó su madre.

–No voy a pedirle a Dar que te dé dinero, lo siento. Ya es suficiente con verme forzada a volver con él cuando no quiero hacerlo.

–A mí no puedes engañarme –dijo Ikuko entonces–. Yo sé que no volverías con Dar Chiba si no quisieras hacerlo. Ese hombre es el amor de tu vida.

Ikuko seguía enfadada, pero unas horas después Serena había conseguido extraerle la promesa de que lo intentaría.

Al día siguiente, Seiya se quedó sorprendido cuando Serena le contó lo que había pasado.

–¿Vas a volver con Dar Chiba? ¿Por qué?

–Cuando nos vimos en la casa de Francia me pidió que le diese otra oportunidad –admitió ella, nerviosa–. Lo he pensado y he decidido que tiene razón…

–Pero tú eras infeliz con él.

–Las cosas empezaron a ir mal cuando murió nuestro hijo, pero antes éramos felices.

–¿Y nosotros? –le preguntó Seiya–. ¿Qué pasa conmigo, Serena?

–Somos amigos, nunca hemos sido nada más.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tú querías esperar a que el divorcio estuviera finalizado…

–Seguimos siendo socios y no quiero que nos enfademos.

–Somos socios y eso no va a cambiar –asintió él, con innecesaria vehemencia–. Pero ya puedes decirle a Dar Chiba que no voy a permitir que compre mis acciones en Diseños Serenity.

Después de tan emocional confrontación, Serena, agotada, se preguntó si habría dejado que Seiya se hiciera expectativas irreales. Ella sólo lo quería como amigo y jamás había pensado en él como algo más.

**¿Qué acaso Ikuko no se puso a pensar que lo que hacía era una crimen?, y como que Kenji no sabe hacer otra cosa que no se coaccionar y chantajear, solo que ahora la obligada fue Serena. Ahora Darien sabrá que siente estar del otro lado... aunque cuando se enterará eso si saber.**


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A las siete de la tarde, Serena llegó con su equipaje a la casa que Dar había comprado.

Era un edificio grande, imponente, amueblado de manera tradicional, nada que ver con su antiguo apartamento. De hecho, parecía una casa familiar más que la vivienda de un hombre soltero.

Pero el estudio resucitó infortunados recuerdos del pasado, cuando él no volvía a casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada o se quedaba trabajando hasta las tantas en su ordenador...

Serena dejó sus cosas en el dormitorio de invitados. Iban a darse otra oportunidad, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que acostarse juntos de inmediato.

De hecho, poner cierta distancia entre los dos mientras se acostumbraba a la idea de volver a ser su mujer le parecía lo mejor.

En cualquier caso, se vistió con sumo cuidado para su primera cena en Londres, eligiendo un vestido de flores que acariciaba sus muslos y se ajustaba a sus pechos.

Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de entrada se levantó, el corazón palpitando locamente, y esperó en la puerta del salón, adonde la había acompañado el ama de llaves.

Con un traje de chaqueta oscuro, el cabello despeinado por el viento y sombra de barba, Dar la miraba fijamente.

En su opinión, la única palabra que podía definirlo era «hermoso». Tenía la belleza de un predador.

–¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó él, a modo de saludo.

Y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, el deseo sexual atravesándola como una espada.

–No, la verdad es que no.

–Podemos comer algo, charlar…

–Me he instalado en la habitación de invitados –dijo, para dejar eso claro antes de nada.

–Muy bien. Espero que no te quedes allí para siempre, pero soy un hombre paciente.

–Antes no lo eras.

Dar clavó en ella sus ojos azules.

–Quiero que sigamos casados y haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, _yineka mou_.

Que fuese tan directo la sorprendió, recordándole que se escondía detrás de la mentira de que quería volver con él por decisión propia.

–No será fácil.

–Un masoquista dijo una vez que nada que mereciese la pena era fácil de conseguir –bromeó Dar para romper la tensión.

El elegante vestido era mucho para una chica que una vez había pensado que una gota de perfume era el colmo de la formalidad, de modo que Serena había hecho un esfuerzo, pensó Dar. Y podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

Aún no había entendido, pensó con cierta ternura, que el único vestido que admiraba era el que podía quitarle en un segundo. Pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular.

Serena se quedó dormida esa noche en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, el estrés y el agotamiento dejándola rendida. Había vuelto con Dar y, aunque no dormían juntos, que él lo hubiera aceptado sin protestar o sin pedirle explicaciones le hacía saber que de verdad estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez tendrían otro hijo, se encontró pensando. Pero enseguida se vio sobrecogida por un abrumador sentimiento de culpa y decidió que era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello.

No había manera de reemplazar al niño que había perdido. Incluso pensar que podría algún día formar una familia era un paso demasiado grande para ella.

Una mano rozó su hombro suavemente y Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Dar estaba al pie de la cama.

–Hola… ¿qué hora es?

–Temprano, no te preocupes –dijo él–. Es el día de nuestra reconciliación –le recordó luego–. Y nos vamos de vacaciones.

–¿De vacaciones? –repitió Serena–. ¿Por qué?

–A veces tengo buenas ideas –respondió Dar–. Necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro de nuevo y no creo que fuese fácil teniendo alrededor amigos y familiares. Así que nos vamos a mediodía.

–¿Adónde?

Él la miró con una sonrisa enigmática.

–Es una sorpresa. Pero todo está organizado, así que no tienes que hacer nada. Ni siquiera la maleta.

–Pero… ¿cómo que no tengo que hacer la maleta? –exclamó Serena.

–Le he pedido a una amiga que envíe una selección de ropa de verano a la villa en la que nos alojaremos. No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por nada… y no quiero que te enfades, es un regalo –se apresuró a decir Dar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? Yo tengo un negocio que llevar. Tengo clientes esperando…

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

–Sólo por una vez, piensa en nuestro matrimonio antes de nada. Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer. Los clientes van y vienen, los matrimonios son mucho más frágiles –le dijo–. Tenemos una oportunidad y vamos a aprovecharla, _moli mou_.

Serena se quedó asombrada. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer ese esfuerzo cuando nunca antes lo había hecho?

Pero Dar Chiba era un adicto al trabajo y si él estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de la naviera Chiba, ella podía hacer lo mismo, se dijo.

Sonriendo por primera vez en muchos días, Serena se levantó de la cama y llamó a Belle, su ayudante, para decirle que se iba de vacaciones. Entre las dos, revisaron su agenda para informar a los clientes de que debían esperar unos días o decirles que hablaría con ellos por videoconferencia.

Con un sencillo vestido de lino verde y una bolsa de viaje, Serena se dirigió al aeropuerto con el corazón sorprendentemente alegre. Experimentaba una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que la hizo ruborizarse como una adolescente cuando subió al jet privado de Dar y se encontró con la mirada de su marido.

Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, se vio obligada a admitir. Y ese pensamiento le exasperó. Desde que rompió con él había intentando controlar sus emociones porque el dolor le había enseñado a protegerse a sí misma... pero, desgraciadamente, cuando estaba con Dar se olvidaba de todo eso.

Ikuko había dicho que era el amor de su vida, una afirmación que ella rechazaba.

No, ya no amaba a Dar, se recordó con una pizca de orgullo. Había superado su corazón roto después de la ruptura de su matrimonio. La cruda realidad había destrozado sus ilusiones cuando Dar no pareció compartir su dolor y siguió adelante, aparentemente inmune a la depresión, a la pena, a la desolación que la muerte de su hijo había provocado en ella.

Aunque empezaba a sospechar que esa interpretación no era justa del todo, Serena había aprendido a vivir sin él y sin el aura sensual que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Su padre la había chantajeado para que le diese otra oportunidad a ese matrimonio y no tenía intención de creer que pudiese llegar a buen puerto. Sólo era una reconciliación temporal, durante un año.

¿Podría vivir con Dar durante todo un año y no poner en peligro su corazón?, se preguntó.

Dar había vivido con ella durante su matrimonio sin demostrarle que era realmente importante para él. Había mantenido los pies en el suelo y esa vez ella haría lo mismo, se prometió.

–¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó unas horas después, mientras bajaban del avión en un soleado aeropuerto.

–En Marruecos –respondió Dar, recogiendo los pasaportes y poniendo una mano en su cintura para llevarla a la limusina que los esperaba a pie de pista–. Un amigo me ha ofrecido su casa en la costa.

Serena, que ya había sacado esa conclusión por el calor, el paisaje y porque todo el mundo hablaba en árabe o francés, se relajó.

Viajaron hacia la costa siguiendo una ruta montañosa, con un fabuloso paisaje de valles cubiertos de olivos y árboles frutales. Los almendros estaban florecidos, sus capullos como nubecitas blancas.

Empezaba a atardecer cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a una enorme casa pintada de blanco, rodeada de lujosos jardines.

Al bajar del coche, Serena escuchó el sonido de las olas golpeando la playa y respiró la brisa del mar.

–¿Has estado aquí alguna vez? –le preguntó.

–Cuando era estudiante –respondió Dar.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Fui al colegio con Alexei Drakos. Esta casa es suya –dijo él, tomando su mano para llevarla hacia el jardín.

Serena se quedó impresionada por esa referencia a uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, pero no dijo nada.

Dar se detuvo al borde de una piscina desbordante, frente a una cala de arena dorada. –Es un sitio fabuloso. En un mundo perfecto, te habría traído aquí de luna de miel.

Serena recordó las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, cuando Dar había tenido que concentrarse en salvar la naviera familiar más que en su nueva esposa. Pero sería mejor olvidar tan amargos recuerdos.

En la entrada de la casa fueron recibidos por Abu, un empleado que llevaba una larga chilaba blanca y que se mostró encantado de tener invitados.

Decorada a la manera árabe tradicional, con colores fuertes, azulejos pintados a mano y opulentas telas, la casa contaba además con todo tipo de lujos y las más modernas tecnologías. Y el dormitorio principal tenía un cuarto de baño de mármol dorado que parecía sacado de Las mil y una noches.

–Tú puedes usar esta habitación –dijo Dar–. Yo usaré una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Después de una cena fabulosa, Serena disfrutó de una relajante ducha y luego, envuelta en un vestido de algodón, se sentó en la terraza desde la que podía ver el mar, las montañas, el puerto y hasta los minaretes de las mezquitas de un pueblo cercano.

Sonriendo, le envió un mensaje de texto a su ayudante para decirle dónde estaba y luego, por fin, se tumbó en la enorme cama y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más relajada que en muchos meses.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. ¿Tal vez saber que Dar estaba cerca hacía que se sintiera segura?

Cuando despertó, un par de empleadas estaban colgando su ropa en el armario y, sintiéndose estupendamente descansada, sonrió a las dos jóvenes en su oxidado francés y examinó la ropa que Dar le había prometido.

La selección era impresionante, pero eligió un sencillo biquini azul y un pareo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Abu la recibió al pie de la escalera y la informó de que habían llegado flores para ella. Cuando le mostró el magnífico ramo de elegantes rosas blancas, Serena salió a la terraza, donde Dar estaba tomando el desayuno.

–Las flores son preciosas, muchas gracias.

Él la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué flores? Yo no te he enviado flores.

–Ah… –Serena volvió al interior de la casa para investigar y esa vez encontró una discreta tarjetita entre las flores.

–«_Pensando en ti. Seiya_» –Dar leyó el mensaje por encima de su hombro, sin poder creerlo–. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Mortificada por haber pensado que Dar le había enviado las rosas, Serena tragó saliva.

–Le diré a Abu que las tire –anunció él.

–No, de eso nada. Son preciosas –protestó Serena–. Además, ¿por qué no va enviarme flores Seiya?

–Porque es inapropiado –respondió él, mirándola con expresión airada–. Eres mi mujer.

Serena se encogió de hombros. No tenía intención de involucrarse en una absurda discusión por un ramo de flores.

En la terraza, tomaron yogur, fruta fresca y cruasanes rellenos de chocolate. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Dar por fin había recuperado el buen humor y salieron de la casa para pasear por la playa. Serena se quitó el pareo y empezó a jugar en la orilla como una niña…

–Nunca pudimos relajarnos así cuando estábamos casados. Entonces yo trabajaba demasiado –dijo Dar, con expresión apenada–. Sólo llevábamos juntos unas semanas cuando te quedaste embarazada, de modo que no nos conocíamos bien…

–Sí, es verdad –reconoció Serena–. Entonces no lo veía así, pero es cierto.

–Tuvimos que portarnos como adultos y yo no estaba preparado para esa responsabilidad –siguió diciendo él, mirando el mar.

–No tuviste tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de ser padre.

Dar giró la cabeza para mirarla.

–En lo que se refiere al niño, era algo más que eso.

–¿Algo más?

Dar hizo una mueca.

–Yo no tuve una infancia feliz. Nadie me trató mal, pero sencillamente no fui un niño deseado o querido. No sé qué hice para que fuera así, pero mi madre parecía sentir repulsión cada vez que la abrazaba y mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí… Sin embargo, Armando recibía todo su cariño –le contó, encogiéndose de hombros después de tan sorprendente revelación, como si estuviera por debajo de él reconocer cuánto le dolía.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su compasión porque sabía que a Dar le resultaba muy difícil hablar de cosas tan personales.

–No lo sabía –murmuró.

–Entonces decidí que nunca tendría hijos –siguió diciendo él–. No quería hacerle a un niño el daño que me habían hecho a mí y temía ser tan frío como mis padres.

Serena se quedó helada porque jamás se le había ocurrido que tuviera dudas sobre su capacidad para ser un buen padre. Había atribuido sus reticencias a algo más superficial y egoísta.

–Yo creo que, si tuvieras oportunidad, serías un buen padre. Tú no eres como ellos –le dijo–. Soy la primera en admitir que apenas los conozco, pero por lo que he visto, me parecen unas personas frías y sin sentimientos.

Dar tuvo que sonreír.

–Eres muy amable –murmuró, burlón, antes de besarla con un fervor que hizo que se le doblasen las rodillas.

Serena puso las manos sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio y lo miró, con el corazón en la garganta. Era una reconciliación falsa, se recordó. No quería volver con Dar y no quería amarlo. Pero él no lo sabía y eso la hizo sentir culpable, porque ella no era una persona deshonesta.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a besarla, su mundo se puso patas arriba. Sentía un calor insoportable en la pelvis, sus pezones endureciéndose bajo el biquini.

Estaba preguntándose si tenía que amarlo para acostarse con él, pero Dar la sacó de ese conflicto sugiriendo que se bañasen un rato.

No parecía querer seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias y Serena no se atrevió a protestar.

Dos días después, llegó el segundo ramo de rosas.

_Te echo de menos. Seiya_, decía la tarjeta.

–¡Esto es ridículo! –exclamó Dar, rompiéndola en pedazos–. ¿Qué pretende ese hombre?

–Nuestra reconciliación tomó a Seiya por sorpresa –intentó explicar Serena–. Y está siendo deliberadamente provocador… lo cual es muy raro en él. Pero debe de ser culpa mía que se sienta abandonado.

–¿Qué significa Kou para ti? –le espetó Dar.

–Somos amigos y le tengo mucho cariño, pero no quiero hablar de él. Ahora que estoy contigo otra vez, todo ha cambiado.

Aunque molesto por su reticencia, Dar decidió dejar el tema. Pasaron la tarde buceando y el día terminó con una cena en un restaurante del puerto. Cuando volvieron a la villa, Abu les sirvió un té de menta con pastelitos que se derretían en la boca.

Dar le entregó entonces una cajita de piel.

–Lo compré en Londres y me gustaría que te lo pusieras.

Dentro de la caja había un anillo y Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

–¿Es demasiado pronto? –abruptamente, Dar se levantó para dirigirse a la barandilla de la terraza, mirándola con impaciencia–. Estoy intentando respetar las reglas que tú has impuesto, pero no es fácil para mí. No quiero ser tu nuevo amigo, _moli mou_.

Desconcertada y confusa por el deseo de echarse en sus brazos, Serena miró el anillo de nuevo. Le parecía algo tan tradicional para un hombre que rara vez era predecible…

–Quiero ser tu amante, tu marido, el padre de tu segundo hijo –siguió Dar, con voz ronca.

Esa declaración envió un escalofrío de anhelo por su espina dorsal. Como amante era fabuloso y resistirse a su poderoso carisma era cada día más difícil porque ya no era la joven inocente que había sido cuando lo conoció.

Pero debía hacerlo. Aún era demasiado pronto.

Esa noche, sola en la enorme cama, Serena se cuestionó si estaba fingiendo con Dar. Desde luego, no estaba fingiendo que se sentía feliz. Dar era muy buena compañía y le había contado cosas de su infancia, algo que no había hecho cuando estaban casados. Esa demostración de confianza y su evidente intención de hacer las cosas de otra manera significaban mucho para ella porque Dar era un hombre muy independiente, nada sentimental y nada dado a examinar sus actos.

De nuevo, Dar era en lo primero que pensaba por la mañana al despertar y en lo último que pensaba cuando se iba a dormir.

Pero, aunque él no lo sabía, dormir sola había sido una manera de declarar su independencia. Algo le decía que no sería sensato usar el sexo como recompensa cuando era algo que Dar podía tener cuando quisiera. Ignorar eso sería una estupidez por su parte.

«El padre de tu segundo hijo».

Que hubiera dicho eso le emocionaba hasta tal punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía negar que le gustaría tener otro hijo. Había un espacio vacío dentro de ella que sólo podía ser llenado por un niño, tuvo que reconocer. Tal vez ésa era la curación que necesitaba…

Antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión, Serena saltó de la cama y cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación que ocupaba Dar.

Él estaba tumbado en la cama con un calzoncillo oscuro, viendo un canal de noticias económicas. Al oírla entrar giró la cabeza, sorprendido.

Pero Dar era, como siempre, un hombre astuto y, flexionando sus poderosos músculos, se sentó en la cama y alargó una mano en muda invitación.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Serena aceptó esa mano.

–No hay marcha atrás, _yineka mou_.

Era tan típico de Dar mostrarse agresivo y aprovechar un momento de debilidad poniendo condiciones, que Serena casi estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

–Muy bien –asintió.

–Y mañana te pondrás mi anillo y no volverás a quitártelo.

Serena miró sus ojos azules, el corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho. No podía creer que tuviese tanta cara… estaba ofreciéndole sexo sólo si se comprometía a un matrimonio a largo plazo.

Si algo demostraba cuánto había cambiado y madurado Dar, era esa proposición. Pero había vuelto a vivir con él a cambio de que su padre pagase la deuda de Ikuko y no había pensado bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión y Serena se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no había la menor duda. Sólo había un hombre en el mundo para ella, sólo un hombre le hacía sentir lo que Dar le hacía sentir y no podía decirle adiós, le costase lo que le costase esa decisión.

Seguía amándolo a pesar de todo. Seguía amándolo más de lo que había creído que podría amar a una persona.

Dar se inclinó hacia delante para buscar sus labios y ese contacto despertó el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Serena le devolvió el beso apasionadamente mientras él le abría las piernas para acariciar le los húmedos pliegues entre los muslos.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan excitada, que cuando él rozó el capullo escondido entre sus rizos tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Dar le introdujo un dedo en su interior y Serena se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, agarrándose a sus hombros, su útero contrayéndose de excitación. Las olas de placer llegaban cada vez más rápidamente mientras ella movía las caderas adelante y atrás… y la sacudió el orgasmo con una explosiva intensidad que parecía no terminar nunca. Que no había terminado cuando Dar se quitó los calzoncillos para entrar en ella con masculina energía.

Serena se sentía tan increíblemente excitada que gritó:

–¡No pares!

–No lo haré –sujetándola de las caderas, Dar se enterró en ella hasta el fondo.

Serena disfrutaba de cada embestida, pero de repente no podía respirar y, dejando escapar un desinhibido grito de satisfacción, sintió que el mundo se rompía en pedazos a su alrededor.

–No he usado preservativo –murmuró Dar después, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. Ella sonrió, besando su hombro cubierto de sudor. –No importa.

Al día siguiente, Serena tuvo un par de videoconferencias con dos de sus mejores clientes y luego salió del estudio para que pudiera usarlo Dar. Por primera vez en muchos meses se sentía feliz y sabía que esa renovada alegría de vivir se debía a su marido.

Durante el mes que siguió, su felicidad fue en aumento. Pasaban los fines de semana en un hotel en Marrakech, donde visitaban galerías de arte, cenaban en fabulosos restaurantes y tomaban alguna copa en los clubes y las terrazas de moda. Durante la semana tenían una rutina de trabajo, compartiendo el estudio por las mañanas… sólo con alguna discusión sin importancia.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaban buceando, paseando por la playa o explorando diminutos pueblos en las montañas, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Cuando no tenían ganas de hacer nada, se relajaban en la piscina o comían en la playa. Se habían convertido en amantes, felices el uno en la compañía del otro, cómodos en el silencio.

Cuando volvieron a Londres, su reconciliación había durado seis semanas y Serena ya tenía la secreta esperanza de haber concebido de nuevo.

**Y ya empezó la reconciliación y parece que va a ir bien, pero también ya va Seiya metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman e intentando hacer problemas... después que no se queje si Darien lo pone en su lugar.**

**SARS: yo puse la misma cara cuando empecé a adaptarla, pero bueno... así es la vida, ellos no pudieron superar ese suceso, pero tal parece que ahora no les queda de otra que intentarlo, un beso nena**


	7. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

De vuelta en Londres, justo antes de que Dar entrara en el ascensor para ir a comer con Serena, su ayudante lo llamó para que volviese a la oficina urgentemente.

Se había acostumbrado a tener a Serena a su lado continuamente mientras estaban en Marruecos y había pensado darle una sorpresa, pero sabiendo que su ayudante sólo lo llamaría si se trataba de algo urgente, volvió a la oficina de inmediato.

Desconcertado, se encontró hablando con un abogado francés al que no conocía, Edouard Arpin. Y lo que Edouard Arpin tenía que decirle fue una sorpresa muy desagradable: Beryl Metalia había muerto en un hospital de París a consecuencia de una neumonía y su entierro había tenido lugar el día anterior.

Dar se quedó atónito por la noticia sobre la joven griega de la que había estado enamorado cuando era joven, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Beryl lo hubiese convertido en su heredero. Y, aparentemente, su presencia era necesaria en París de inmediato.

Sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Tenía al menos una docena de preguntas que hacerle al abogado, pero el hombre ya había cortado la comunicación.

¿Por qué lo habría nombrado Beryl su heredero? Y en el peor momento, además. Serena y él habían retomado su matrimonio y lo último que necesitaba era la sombra de una antigua amante. Y Beryl precisamente, de quien Serena tenía razones para sospechar.

¿Beryl, exótica y alegre como un pájaro, había muerto? Le parecía imposible.

Cuando recordó su último encuentro con ella tuvo que hacer una mueca. No, no había sido su mejor momento. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que la vio y ni siquiera sabía que se había ido a vivir a París.

No tenía parientes, pensó entonces. Era huérfana, había sido criada por su padrino y se había independizado a los dieciocho años, cuando recibió la extensa fortuna de sus padres. ¿Pero qué podía haberle dejado en su testamento?

Iría a París al día siguiente, solucionaría el asunto y volvería a casa de inmediato sin decirle nada a Serena.

Guardar secretos no iba con su honesta naturaleza, pero el deseo de hacer feliz a su mujer era más importante para él en ese momento. No quería conflictos y nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas. Por eso seguía sin entender por qué Serena había vuelto con él después de haberle dicho que no quería verlo nunca más. Ella no era una mujer caprichosa, al contrario.

Y de repente Beryl, que nunca antes lo había sorprendido, lo nombraba su heredero. Tal vez la joven griega le había dejado algún regalo cargado de ironía como recordatorio de su problemática relación… y de su incapacidad para perdonar.

Dar nunca había podido perdonar que lo engañase con otro hombre cuando tenía veinte años. Como un elefante que no olvida nunca, había seguido enfadado con ella.

¿Había tenido que morir para que se diera cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento?

A la mañana siguiente, Dar no esperaba que Serena despertase antes de salir de casa para tomar su vuelo a París. Estaba haciéndose un café en la cocina cuando ella apareció en la puerta, envuelta en un albornoz rosa, los ojos celestes cargados de sueño y sus carnosos labios como una tentación...

–Sigues despertando al amanecer.

–Porque tengo que tomar un avión a primera hora si quiero volver a casa esta noche.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A París.

Serena se dio cuenta de que parecía tenso. –¿Ocurre algo? Dar se encogió de hombros. –No, no. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir nada?

–¿Has discutido con tu padre? –insistió ella, sospechando que podía ser eso. Dar era demasiado leal como para quejarse de sus problemas con Mamoru Chiba.

–Mi padre está prácticamente retirado. Aunque nunca me ha perdonado por ganar el voto de confianza del consejo de administración.

–Pero necesitabas el apoyo del consejo para llevar a cabo los cambios. Se le pasará –auguró Serena.

–Mis padres no tienen por costumbre olvidar una ofensa –dijo Dar.

Y era cierto, tuvo que recocer Serena. Incluso cuando estaba embarazada de su nieto, Mamoru y Setsuna Chiba no habían hecho el menor esfuerzo por recibirla con los brazos abiertos, al contrario. Y hacían lo mismo con Dar. Era su hijo, el único que les quedaba, pero parecía condenado a estar eternamente a la sombra de su difunto hermano Armando, que había muerto en un accidente de tráfico un par de años antes.

Su actitud enfurecía a Serena, que sabía que había sido Dar quien salvó la naviera Chiba mientras que Armando había estado a punto de destruirla.

Aprovechando que su marido estaría todo el día fuera, Serena decidió pasar un día más o menos relajado haciendo bocetos para una clienta.

Dar tuvo que esperar en el recibidor de Edouard Arpin y la espera aumentó su nerviosismo. Cuando por fin una secretaria lo llevó al despacho del abogado, el hombre le entregó una carta manuscrita que le aseguró respondería a todas sus preguntas.

Era una carta de Beryl… y aparentemente una carta muy larga.

–Esto es absurdo –murmuró mirando los folios. ¿Por qué le había escrito Beryl una carta? ¿Quién escribía cartas hoy en día?

–Creo que todo quedará claro una vez que haya leído la explicación de mi clienta –dijo el abogado, antes de salir del despacho.

Conteniendo un gruñido de irritación y estirando las piernas para relajarse, Dar se dispuso a leer el documento.

Desafortunadamente, cuando leyó la inesperada palabra «hija» frunció el ceño, sorprendido, y tuvo que volver a leer la frase entera con mayor concentración. Mientras leía, tuvo un horrible presentimiento…

Una vez el presentimiento confirmado, se levantó de un salto y tiró los papeles al suelo en un gesto de horror.

No, no podía ser cierto, pensó, incrédulo, incapaz de seguir leyendo. Él no podía haber dejado embarazada a Beryl después de una sola noche, cuando su matrimonio con Serena se rompió…

¿O sí?

Tenía que admitir que era posible.

Pero Dios no podía castigarlo de ese modo. ¿No había perdido ya a un hijo? ¿No era ése castigo suficiente?

Se negaba a creer que aquella noche loca con la mujer equivocada hubiera dado como resultado un hijo, algo que Serena nunca aceptaría ni perdonaría.

Había cometido un error, e hizo lo que pudo para explicárselo a Beryl. Pero desde entonces, esa noche había pesado sobre su conciencia.

Y acababa de descubrir que Beryl se había quedado embarazada y había tenido una niña…

¿Pero dónde estaba esa niña? ¿La habría dado en adopción?

Intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, y con la frente cubierta de sudor, Dar se vio obligado a recuperar la carta del suelo y leerla de nuevo con más cuidado para responder a esa pregunta.

Aparentemente, Beryl había llamado a su hija Molly y no la había dado en adopción. Era difícil imaginar a una chica tan alegre y despreocupada como ella asumiendo la responsabilidad de ser madre soltera… de hecho, no podía imaginarlo en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, eso era lo que había hecho.

Dejando claro que había intuido cuál sería su reacción ante la noticia, Beryl lo informaba en la carta de que había llevado un mechón de pelo de Molly a un conocido laboratorio especializado en muestras de ADN para que Dar hiciese allí las pruebas de paternidad.

Había algo tan aterrador, tan determinante en esa información…

Dar dobló los folios y los guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, incapaz de soportar más revelaciones.

¿Podría ser cierto que se había convertido en padre sin saberlo? ¿Que había tenido una hija con Beryl Metalia? Consternado, se acercó a la ventana y fue en ese momento cuando Edouard Arpin entró en el despacho.

El abogado habló clara y concisamente y Dar por fin entendió por qué su presencia había sido urgentemente requerida en París. Una niña de cuatro meses acababa de perder a su madre y él era su tutor legal. Que quisiera o no hacerse la prueba de paternidad era asunto suyo y no tenía nada que ver con la realidad: Beryl lo había convertido en el tutor de su hija.

Cuando interrogó a Edouard sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Beryl se quedó sorprendido al saber que su desenfrenado estilo de vida había debilitado su sistema inmunitario hasta tal punto que una simple neumonía había provocado su fallecimiento. Además, la niñera de Molly había presentado la renuncia y había que tomar una decisión a toda prisa.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué esperaría Serena de él. Sabía que su reticencia a ser padre había contribuido a que no creyese en él como marido. Después de todo, Serena había tenido una pésima experiencia con Kenji Tsukino y esperaba mucho de un hombre. Sólo deseaba que esa triste verdad se le hubiera ocurrido cuando estaban casados.

Dar salió del despacho de Edouard Arpin y se dirigió al laboratorio de ADN, decidido a quitarse de en medio esa formalidad. Y el proceso de tomar una muestra de saliva duró apenas unos segundos.

En el apartamento de Beryl, Dar fue recibido por la niñera, Suzette, una rubia con cara de mal humor, y antes de llegar al pasillo oyó el lastimoso llanto de un bebé.

La niña, según Suzette, era imposible. Se negaba a dormir, se negaba a comer… ¿cuándo llegaría la nueva niñera?

La niña no dejaba de llorar y, con el ceño fruncido, Dar tuvo que admitir que aún no había contratado a nadie, pero lo haría lo antes posible. Se ofreció a aumentarle el salario a Suzette si se quedaba unos días y, sonriendo, la rubia asintió mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de Molly.

Tan estruendoso era el ruido que no le habría sorprendido ver un montón de bebés llorando al mismo tiempo, pero en la cuna sólo había una niña diminuta. Tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar y llevaba puesto un pijama que parecía demasiado grande para ella.

Dar no experimentó una inmediata emoción al ver a su hija pero, por un momento, recordó al niño que ni siquiera había podido respirar. Recordó esos terribles minutos en los que los médicos se afanaron en vano para salvar una vida que ya estaba perdida… recordaba el silencio cuando cualquier sonido habría sido bienvenido; un silencio roto finalmente por el llanto de Serena.

Recordaba haber intentado consolarla y no llorar mientras le apretaba la mano, preguntándose si sus reticencias ante la idea de ser padre podían haber causado la tragedia.

–¿Molly llora así todo el tiempo? –le preguntó a la niñera.

–_Toujours_… siempre –contestó la mujer–. Apenas puedo dormir.

Intentando ser práctico, Dar decidió llevarse a la niña a Londres. Los muebles del apartamento de París serían llevados a un guardamuebles hasta que decidiera qué iba a hacer con ellos.

Y luego hizo lo que le salía de manera natural: tomar decisiones. Llamó a Edouard Arpin y se puso en contacto con una agencia de empleo en Londres, donde le prometieron enviar a las mejores niñeras a la suite del hotel que había reservado para que pudiese entrevistarlas.

Tenía que llevarse a Molly a Londres, pero no podía llevarla a casa con Serena.

–Iré a Londres con ella y se la entregaré a la nueva niñera –asintió Suzette. Para entonces, la niña se había quedado dormida.

Dar miró a su hija. No veía ningún parecido con él y no sentía absolutamente nada. ¿Era aquella niña su hija de verdad? ¿Sangre de su sangre? De ser así, ¿no debería sentir algo?

Pero tenía algo más que hacer en París, de modo que compró flores para la tumba de Beryl, las orquídeas de color violeta que tanto le gustaban. Por primera vez, deseó tener la fe de Serena, pero no encontraba consuelo en las oraciones. Lo que había pasado, había pasado, y nada de lo que dijera o sintiera podía cambiar eso.

Cuando Dar llamó por teléfono para decir que volvería al día siguiente, Serena no se sorprendió. Parecía preocupado y pensó que tendría algún problema en la empresa. Pero media hora más tarde recibió otra llamada que sí le sorprendió. Era su hermanastra, Neherenia Tsukino, rompiendo un silencio de casi dos años. Neherenia ni siquiera había ido a su boda con Dar, manteniendo así las distancias con la hija ilegítima de su padre.

La hija pequeña de Kenji, nacida de su matrimonio con una mujer griega, nunca había querido aceptar la existencia de Serena, que había crecido sin las ventajas materiales de las que ella sí había disfrutado.

–Qué sorpresa –dijo Serena.

–Siento no haberte llamado antes… ya sabes que estoy muy liada.

–Sí, claro –asintió ella, intentando disimular una nota de sarcasmo.

–¿Podemos comer juntas mañana? Estoy deseando verte.

Contenta por el entusiasmo de Neherenia, pero sorprendida por su impaciencia después de tan largo silencio, Serena aceptó quedar con ella.

Su hermanastra, como era de esperar, llegó tarde al restaurante en el que habían quedado. La gente volvía la cabeza a su paso porque, con su largo y sedoso pelo negro enmarcando su rostro ovalado y sus brillantes ojos oscuros, Neherenia resultaba una chica muy guapa.

–Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con Dar –le dijo mientras tomaban una copa de vino–. Y te entiendo, la verdad es que es guapísimo.

Serena sonrió. Le sorprendía que se mostrase tan contenta por su reconciliación con Dar, pero se alegraba de que fuera así.

–Sí, lo es. Es el hombre más guapo que he conocido nunca.

Neherenia carraspeó.

–La verdad es que yo he oído algo… pero debes prometer que no le dirás a papá que te lo he contado.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–No diré nada, te lo prometo.

–Por cierto, nunca te pedí disculpas por lo que hice… echar esa pastilla en tu cóctel fue una barbaridad –reconoció Neherenia–. Entonces no tuve coraje para pedirte perdón.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. Imagino que te estás haciendo adulta –intentó bromear Serena.

–Sí, bueno… –Neherenia se apartó el pelo de la cara–. La verdad es que ahora no sé si debo contarte la historia de la que me he enterado recientemente…

–No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

–Érase una vez… –empezó bromeando su hermanastra. Pero enseguida sus ojos se oscurecieron– una chica muy guapa llamada Beryl Metalia.

Serena palideció al escuchar ese nombre por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

–La conozco.

–Entonces sabes que Beryl y Dar…

–Salían juntos hace años, sí –la interrumpió Serena, preguntándose por qué quería hablar de Beryl.

–Un pajarito me ha dicho que se vieron después de vuestra ruptura –dejó caer Neherenia–. Pensé que deberías saberlo, pero no quería darte un disgusto, de verdad. Hay gente hablando por ahí.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Sé que Beryl haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Dar, de modo que no me sorprende que haya rumores sobre ellos.

–Es algo más serio que un rumor. Dicen que hay un hijo –le contó Neherenia, en voz baja.

–¿Un hijo? –repitió Serena–. ¿Un hijo de Dar y Beryl? Pero eso es absurdo, Dar no tiene ningún hijo con esa mujer.

–Si tú lo dices…

Serena miró a su hermanastra con un brillo de ira en los ojos. –Pues claro que estoy segura. ¿Dónde has oído ese ridículo rumor?

–Escuché a papá hablando con mi madre… y antes de que preguntes, él no sabía si era verdad y me prohibió que te dijese nada –le confió Neherenia–. De hecho, se enfadó cuando supo que había escuchado la conversación.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al escuchar el nombre de Kenji porque sabía que era una fuente de información confidencial en la sociedad griega. Naturalmente, ella no podía saber lo que Dar había hecho durante su separación, pero estaba convencida de que no había tenido un hijo con Beryl. Y considerando sus sentimientos por esa chica, tampoco podía creer que hubiesen tenido un romance.

De hecho, Neherenia sólo estaba repitiendo un rumor malintencionado, y ella se consideraba demasiado sensata como para hacerle caso. Alguien conocía la obsesión de Beryl por Dar y, sencillamente, quería hacerles daño. La gente podía ser muy maliciosa.

–Pensé que si estuvieran hablando de mí, yo querría saberlo –dijo Neherenia–. Lo siento, tal vez no debería habértelo contado.

Serena le aseguró a su hermanastra que era una tontería sin sentido y que no merecía la pena enfadarse. Y, decidida a demostrar que no le afectaba en absoluto, tomó la carta para pedir el almuerzo… aunque apenas lo probó, rezando para que Neherenia no se diera cuenta.

Evidentemente, la referencia a un hijo se había inventado para añadir drama a los escándalos amorosos que una vez habían perseguido a Dar en la prensa del corazón. Además, tal vez era posible que Dar y Beryl se hubieran visto cuando ellos estaban separados y era posible que la atracción entre ellos hubiese dado lugar a una breve aventura…

Sosteniendo la copa frente a ella como un escudo, Serena tomó un sorbo de vino y pensó en Dar, a quien amaba con una pasión que a veces le asustaba.

Dar, que a menudo hacía cosas inesperadas. Dar, con un temperamento tan inflamable como gasolina sobre un incendio…

**Y la reconciliación acaba de salir volando por la ventana... Neherenia es de lo peor, quien la manda meterse en el matrimonio de Serena, solo le dijo eso para lastimarla, que irá a hacer Darien ahora?**


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En el vuelo de vuelta a Londres, mientras cenaba, Dar miró el plato como si fuera la última cena de un condenado… porque así era como se sentía.

Molly lloró durante todo el viaje y las atenciones de la niñera y los auxiliares de vuelo no sirvieron de nada. La tuvieran en brazos o en el moisés, Molly lloraba de manera inconsolable y Dar decidió llevarla al pediatra y contratar a una niñera que fuese más cariñosa que Suzette.

Molly no había heredado el bonito rostro de su madre y sus incesantes lloros habrían agotado la paciencia de un santo. Pero era su obligación cuidar de ella, se recordó a sí mismo.

Aunque Serena nunca lo perdonaría.

Dar tomó otro trago de whisky. Tenía que hablarle de Molly antes de que lo hiciera otra persona. La existencia de un hijo fuera del matrimonio despertaría el interés de los paparazzi, ansiosos siempre por encontrar un sabroso escándalo.

¿Pero cómo iba a decirle a Serena que había tenido un hijo con otra mujer cuando el suyo había muerto? Sería una crueldad contarle tal cosa, pero guardar silencio era imposible. No, decidió, no había manera de escapar a lo inevitable y no había palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Serena había hecho un esfuerzo por llegar temprano a casa esa tarde porque quería arreglarse para recibir a Dar. Cuando era adolescente le parecía que arreglarse para un hombre era degradante, pero había empezado a pensar de manera diferente al ver que un vestido sexy o un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje podía encender los ojos de su marido.

Dar le había enseñado lo que era el poder femenino y le gustaba. Y, estando con un hombre que la dejaba sin aliento con una sola mirada, disfrutaba sintiéndose igualmente poderosa.

Por supuesto, encender fuegos exigía tener que apagarlos, tuvo que reconocer, poniéndose colorada mientras sacaba del armario un vestido rojo muy sexy y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color.

La historia que Neherenia le había contado la había dejado perpleja. No le hacía gracia saber que Beryl había estado dispuesta a aprovechar la soltería de Dar.

Su marido era un hombre muy atractivo y esa vez, Serena se daba cuenta de que no podía dar nada por sentado. Pero tardarían tiempo en volver a confiar el uno en el otro del todo y, mientras tanto, no podía apartar a Dar de los demás, de modo que sólo podía esperar que valorase su matrimonio y lo respetase.

Dar sabía bien lo que iba a decir cuando llegase a casa. Bueno, lo sabía hasta que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio y vio a Serena con un pie sobre una silla, estirando una media de color perla sobre su delicado muslo. Las medias y los ligueros eran su debilidad, pero su mujer rara vez se los ponía porque los encontraba incómodos.

La respuesta de su entrepierna al ver la escena que había frente a él estuvo a punto de hacerle soltar un gruñido de frustración porque no se atrevía a tocarla en ese momento.

Tal vez no volvería a tocarla una vez que le contase lo que tenía que contarle. Y pensar eso le partía el corazón.

–Dar… pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Él la miraba desde la puerta con esos ojos azules que la volvían loca, pero enseguida dio un paso adelante para tomarla por la cintura.

Su marido griego era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero irresistible. Era tan apuesto que sólo con mirarlo su corazón se volvía loco. Entendía que Beryl nunca hubiese podido olvidarlo y pensaba aferrarse a él como fuera.

–El vuelo ha llegado con media hora de adelanto… y me gustan mucho tus medias –dijo Dar, acariciándole una pierna–. Me encanta verte así. Eres una fantasía hecha realidad, _yineka mou_.

Inclinando su oscura cabeza, la besó con devastadora urgencia mientras deslizaba una mano bajo el vestido. Cuando metió un dedo bajo sus braguitas el tiempo pareció quedar suspendido.

–Te deseo tanto... –dijo Dar con voz ronca, apartando a un lado la delgada prenda de seda y poniéndose de rodillas.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta que Dar ignoró mientras le bajaba las braguitas con gesto decidido. El primer roce de su lengua en los húmedos pliegues le provocó un violento escalofrío de respuesta, y tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros.

–Dar…

Él se incorporó entonces para llevarla hacia la cama y Serena se tumbó, con las piernas abiertas, sintiéndose lujuriosa mientras él seguía acariciándola con la lengua. Dejando escapar un gemido, perdió el control con increíble rapidez y llegó al clímax a la velocidad de un tornado.

Unos segundos después, Dar se enterraba en ella con frenética intensidad, encendiéndola de nuevo con sus embestidas. Serena fue consciente de un intenso placer cuando él llegó al final en el círculo de sus brazos. Después, se quedó en silencio, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

–Lo único sensato que he hecho en mi vida es casarme contigo –murmuró Dar, mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones.

–Pero mi padre tuvo que retorcerte el brazo para llevarte al altar –le recordó Serena. Él la apretó contra su pecho, besándole la frente, sintiendo el roce de sus rizos en la cara.

–No te hizo ningún favor,_ yineka mou_.

Un poco sorprendida por la broma, Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, pero Dar se apartó.

–Necesito darme una ducha.

La cruel realidad había vuelto después de aquel momento de pasión: tenía que hablarle de Molly.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Serena estaba medio dormida y se inclinó para despertarla.

–¿Qué?

–Vístete, tenemos que hablar.

Que Dar quisiera hablar, cuando nunca hablaba de nada que tuviera que ver con su relación si podía evitarlo, hizo que Serena abriese los ojos de par en par.

–¿Hablar?

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si ya hubiera usado todo su vocabulario, y Serena sintió un escalofrío de aprensión.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Seguramente no debería haberte hecho el amor, pero no he podido resistir la tentación.

Serena, que estaba quitándose las medias, levantó la cabeza.

–¿Es algo serio?

Dar evitaba su mirada, pero Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pálido. –Mucho. Te espero abajo.

Serena se dio la ducha más rápida de la historia mientras intentaba imaginar qué podía haberle pasado en París para que estuviera tan serio. Dar era normalmente un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo que no le afectaban las inseguridades que afectaban a la mayoría de los seres humanos, de modo que descartó la idea de que pudiese estar exagerando la situación.

¿Podría ser algún problema en la empresa? El negocio era lo más importante para él y si algo iba mal en la naviera Chiba lo vería como un fracaso personal.

¿Alguna pelea con su padre?

Si se veía obligado a dejar la naviera Chiba, tal vez podrían tener problemas económicos, pensó, mirando el lujoso cuarto de baño. Dar tenía un orgullo considerable y eso sería para él una humillación. Pero a Serena, criada por una madre que nunca tuvo dinero en el banco, no le importaba en absoluto cambiar de estilo de vida.

Claro que para ella poder pagar las facturas a tiempo había sido un éxito durante años.

En el salón, Dar pensó que necesitaba otra copa, pero se contuvo. En aquel momento no era el apoyo que necesitaba y se daba cuenta de que el alcohol que había tomado en el avión ya le había hecho perder la cabeza.

¿Cómo si no podía explicar la escena del dormitorio en un momento en el que lo más importante era sincerarse con su mujer? Debería haberse controlado, y estaba convencido de que había empeorado la situación.

Tan relajada como tenso estaba él, Serena entró en el salón con aquel vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus curvas y los ojos celestes brillantes. Y Dar sintió que se le rompía el corazón porque sabía que el romance que habían retomado en Marruecos moriría cuando le contase lo que tenía que contarle.

–Tengo que hacerte una confesión –empezó a decir, dispuesto a ir directo al grano.

La convicción de Serena de que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a contarle no sería tan trágico, murió cuando se colocó frente a ella como si estuviera frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

–No sabía que tú hicieras confesiones –murmuró, insegura–. Y no sé si es el mejor momento.

–Cuando rompimos, me acosté con Beryl Metalia –admitió Dar entonces, sin más preámbulos.

Serena recibió esa confesión como si la hubieran golpeado por sorpresa y, sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso atrás. Cuando Neherenia le habló de ese rumor pensó que donde había humo solía haber fuego, pero hubiera preferido que no le dijese nada. Hubiera preferido no saber lo que había habido entre Dar y la joven de la que estuvo enamorado cuando tenía veinte años.

No podía dejar de imaginar a la delgada y guapa pelirroja. Desgraciadamente, Beryl Metalia poseía esa letal mezcla de intensa feminidad y belleza perfecta que siempre hacía que los hombres volviesen la cabeza. Y al pensar en Dar en la cama con ella sintió una ola de náuseas. De todas las mujeres que podría haber escogido, ¿por qué precisamente Beryl?

Sabía lo suficiente sobre la perversa relación que Dar mantenía con esa mujer como para intuir que cualquier cosa que hubieran compartido sería algo más que una aventura.

–Me encontré con ella en Londres… fue un revolcón de una noche, Serena. Un error por mi parte.

–Un error –repitió ella.

–Uno que lamento muchísimo –siguió él–. Era la última mujer con la que debería haberme acostado.

Serena clavó en él sus ojos celestes.

–¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Dar sabía muy bien qué lo había empujado a acostarse con Beryl. En realidad, era muy sencillo pero no creía que tuviera sentido compartir con Serena un razonamiento que era, sin la menor duda, de la variedad masculina más básica. Creía haber dicho suficiente sobre esa noche y decir algo más le daría una importancia que no había tenido.

–Cuando te marchaste de Francia, toda mi vida estaba basada en nuestro matrimonio y sin eso me sentía… extraño –Dar hizo una mueca–. Necesitaba compañía y distracción y entonces bebía mucho…

–No lo sabía –murmuró Serena.

–El fin de semana que me encontré con Beryl había bebido más de la cuenta y la verdad es que apenas recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

–Ah, qué conveniente –dijo ella.

Pero no quería imaginarlo borracho y vulnerable porque eso hacía que se sintiera responsable, como si ella misma le hubiera puesto a su marido en bandeja.

–Puede que tú lo veas como algo conveniente, pero resulta que es la verdad.

–Antes de que nos casáramos me dijiste que no habías vuelto a acostarte con Beryl, que no habías podido perdonarla por lo que te hizo cuando salíais juntos –le recordó Serena–. De modo que me sorprende que terminases acostándote con ella precisamente.

–Fue un error en todos los sentidos, lo reconozco, pero no me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente, cuando estaba sobrio. Beryl sabía que nuestro matrimonio se había roto y, supongo que de manera comprensible, esperaba que yo le ofreciese algo más que un revolcón de una noche.

–Qué suerte tener tanto éxito con las mujeres –dijo Serena, sarcástica.

En realidad, Dar le estaba recordando por qué Beryl le había parecido su más temible rival. Era cierto que lo había traicionado acostándose con otro hombre pero, sorprendentemente, también parecía amar a Dar de verdad. Después de todo, la pelirroja había lamentado su comportamiento hasta tal punto que incluso cinco años después seguía queriendo volver con él.

–No fue una grata experiencia, Serena –dijo Dar–. No debería haberme acostado con ella y lo sé.

Evidentemente, se había acostado con Beryl y se había marchado sintiéndose culpable por no poder ofrecerle nada más. De modo que había sido la típica combinación de alcohol y sexo. Pero que hubiese tenido esa intimidad con otra mujer le dolía en el alma. La diminuta Beryl finalmente había conseguido lo que quería, por breve que hubiera sido esa relación.

–Y me temo que las repercusiones de esa noche no terminan ahí –siguió Dar, sus ojos clavados en Serena–. Beryl se quedó embarazada.

Un silencio total siguió a ese anuncio.

Sintiendo que se le ponía la piel de gallina, Serena abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

–Eso no es posible –consiguió decir finalmente.

–Ojalá no lo fuera, pero así es. Ayer me hice una prueba de ADN en París.

¿Una prueba de ADN? Aquello era demasiado realista para lo que ella había esperado que fuese un malentendido.

–¿Beryl se quedó embarazada? –repitió, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla para no perder el equilibrio–. ¿Has tenido un hijo con Beryl Metalia?

Dar suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

–¿Crees que yo quería que pasara esto? Te aseguro que es lo último que esperaba, Serena.

**Darien la regó... y a lo grande**


	9. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena había leído que la gente hiperventilaba y a menudo se había preguntado qué significaba eso, pero estaba descubriéndolo en primera persona. No parecía capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones y respiraba con inusitada rapidez, pero eso no la ayudaba en absoluto, al contrario, la mareaba. Temiendo desmayarse, salió del salón y, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, entró en el lavabo y se apoyó en la puerta.

Quería ponerse a gritar. De hecho, un grito de angustia estaba atrapado en su garganta, un grito de incredulidad, dolor y frustración.

¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan perverso con ella? Otra mujer había tenido el hijo que a ella se le había negado. No podía soportarlo, nunca podría hacerlo.

Un hijo. Dar había tenido un hijo con Beryl Metalia.

Una ola de náuseas la obligó a inclinarse sobre el inodoro para vomitar. Ojalá pudiera librarse de sus tormentosos pensamientos tan fácilmente.

Mientras se lavaba la cara, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Recordaba a su hijo, perfecto en forma pero muerto al nacer. Su placenta no se había desarrollado de manera apropiada y, por eso, el niño no había recibido el oxígeno que necesitaba durante el parto. No había habido síntomas, ninguna advertencia médica aparte de la ausencia de latido cuando se puso de parto… seguido después por la silenciosa llegada al mundo del niño muerto al que había gestado durante nueve meses.

Serena no tenía razones para sospechar que algo podía ir mal, pero se había culpado a sí misma absurdamente por no haberle dado a su hijo lo que necesitaba. El médico le había dicho que no era culpa suya, que ella no hubiera podido hacer nada en absoluto. También le había prometido que cuando volviese a quedarse embarazada su condición sería controlada para asegurarse de que el niño llegaba sano al mundo.

Pero, mientras tanto, otra mujer había tenido un hijo con Dar. La muerte del suyo le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y todo lo demás había dejado de tener importancia.

¿Su marido? ¿Su matrimonio? Nada le había importado lo más mínimo mientras sus vacíos brazos añoraban el peso del niño que había perdido y con el que llevaba nueve meses soñando. Ver a los hijos de otras personas le parecía insoportable.

Perseguida por imágenes del niño, durante un tiempo le parecía oírlo llorar por la noche… tenía pesadillas en las que estaba perdido y ella no era capaz de encontrarlo. Noche tras noche sufría esas pesadillas y su deseo de no compartirlas con Dar había hecho que se mudase de habitación.

La excusa era que no dormía bien y no quería despertarlo. En realidad, no quería que Dar le hiciera preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder. Incluso creyó estar perdiendo la cabeza y había querido esconderlo, temiendo irónicamente que Dar la dejase al pensar que estaba loca, como ya la había dejado su hijo.

Y ahora, cuando había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio, cuando había decidido que estaba preparada para volver a quedarse embarazada, descubría que Dar había tenido un hijo con Beryl Metalia.

El malicioso rumor que Neherenia le había contado era cierto, y ella no podría vivir con eso.

Dar llamó a la puerta del lavabo.

–Déjame entrar por favor.

–¡Vete! –gritó, intentando disimular un sollozo. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo y le dolían hasta los huesos. Aquel dolor era como un viejo amigo, lo reconocía… Había encontrado la salida de aquel túnel de dolor y angustia tras la muerte de su hijo, se había esforzado… ¿y para qué?

¿Cómo había podido Dar, a quien ella había amado tanto, tener un hijo con Beryl? ¿No había sufrido ya suficiente? Beryl, Dar, su hijo. Era un concepto que la partía por la mitad, una fotografía de la familia que ella había esperado formar algún día.

Y esa posibilidad le había sido robada.

–Serena, ¿estás bien?

–Claro que no estoy bien –replicó desde el otro lado de la puerta–. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien?

–Abre la puerta –le rogó Dar.

Serena hizo lo que le pedía sólo porque no quería que pensara que estaba escondiéndose de él o de la bomba que acababa de soltar. Pero sus movimientos eran rígidos porque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

–Por favor, no me dejes fuera…

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es tu problema, no el mío –replicó ella, apartándose para ir hacia la escalera. –Sé que estás muy disgustada…

–¿Por eso me has hecho el amor? –lo interrumpió, furiosa al pensar que se había acostado con ella veinte minutos antes de hacer una revelación que había puesto su mundo patas arriba–. ¿Creías que el sexo iba a compensarme por esto?

–No, no…

–¿Creías que eso iba a hacer que esta revelación fuera más soportable para mí?

–No sé en qué estaba pensando, _yineka mou_ –dijo él, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de rendición–. No pensé en nada, sólo te deseaba… lo siento.

–No, no lo sientes –dijo ella, subiendo la escalera hacia su dormitorio–. Nunca podrás lamentarlo tanto como lo lamento yo.

Y era cierto, pensó mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Dar no podía hacer nada para compensarla. No había una ruta mágica para conseguir su perdón. Como sabía por su propio padre, un hijo era un compromiso de por vida y una vez que existía era imposible ignorarlo. Dar tenía una obligación hacia aquel niño y, quisiera o no, también tenía una obligación para con Beryl.

Serena sacó su bolsa de viaje del armario. No sabía adónde iba a ir, sólo que no podía quedarse con Dar.

Él se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y miró la bolsa de viaje.

–No puedes marcharte…

–Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Como has hecho tú –replicó Serena.

–¿De verdad crees que yo quería que esto pasara?

No, seguramente no habría querido que Beryl tuviese un hijo. Había sido él quien había sugerido que le dieran una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio, de modo que nada podría ser más desastroso que descubrir que había tenido un hijo con otra mujer mientras ellos estuvieran separados, tuvo que reconocer Serena.

Desgraciadamente, reconocer eso no cambiaba nada.

–Sigue siendo culpa tuya lo que ha pasado –le espetó.

Dar apretó los labios.

–Lo admito, tienes razón. No estoy intentando inventar excusas para lo que hice.

–Y yo no puedo aceptar que hayas tenido un hijo con Beryl –dijo Serena, con una amargura que no podía disimular; una amargura que parecía helar otras emociones. Odiaba sentirse así, tan desesperadamente confusa y dolida, casi tanto como lo odiaba a él por hacerle daño.

Dar, temiendo que Serena lo dejase de nuevo, no sabía qué decir. Su mente, normalmente tan rápida en el mundo de los negocios, estaba en blanco. Le gustaría actuar como un hombre primitivo, quitarle la bolsa de viaje de la mano y exigirle que se quedara con él, que lo escuchase al menos. Pero eso sería una locura y, afortunadamente, lo sabía. De modo que no hizo ni dijo nada, la frustración ahogándolo.

En medio del silencio, Serena decidió que sencillamente volvería a su apartamento para pasar la noche. Le habría gustado tener una amiga para desahogarse, pero Neherenia era demasiado joven, y tampoco quería contarle a su madre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desgraciadamente, no se sentía tan cómoda con Ikuko como para compartir con ella su desolación por lo que estaba ocurriendo en su matrimonio.

Y Binkie, a quien había confiado siempre sus problemas, estaba demasiado lejos, trabajando en Devon.

–¿Es un niño o una niña? –le preguntó por fin, sin poder evitarlo. –Una niña. Molly –respondió Dar–. Yo no sabía nada hasta ayer, pero tengo que cuidar de ella.

–Sí, claro –asintió Serena. Eso era lo que debía decir un ser humano decente, aunque no fuera lo que sentía en ese momento.

–Estoy intentando encontrar una niñera. La que tiene ahora, Suzette, quiere marcharse y la que iban a enviarme de la agencia de empleo en Londres se ha echado atrás en el último minuto. Sigo esperando que me manden otra.

–¿Tú tienes que contratar a una niñera? ¿Por qué?

Dar se dio cuenta entonces de que no se lo había contado todo. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, y en pocas palabras, le habló de la llamada de Edouard Arpin y de la razón por la que había tenido que ir a París.

–Pero Beryl era tan joven… ¿cómo puede haber muerto? ¿Qué le pasó, murió durante el parto? –exclamó Serena, incrédula.

–No, Molly tiene cuatro meses. La niñera me contó que Beryl bebía demasiado… Cuando tuvo una gripe se convirtió en neumonía y murió cuarenta y ocho horas después de ingresar en el hospital –dijo Dar–. Eso es todo lo que sé.

De modo que Dar tenía que hacerse cargo de la niña de forma permanente, fue lo único que Serena pudo pensar en ese momento. Al morir, Beryl lo había hecho el único responsable de su hija. Seguramente no sabía que no era precisamente el hombre más entusiasta del mundo cuando se trataba de la paternidad. O tal vez no tenía a nadie más…

Serena se asustó por su falta de compasión. ¿El dolor y el resentimiento la estaban convirtiendo en una mala persona?, se preguntó.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Volver a mi apartamento… al menos esta noche. Necesito estar sola.

–Yo me iré a un hotel si quieres, tú puedes quedarte aquí –dijo Dar, los ojos clavados en su cara.

–Prefiero dormir en mi apartamento –insistió Serena, tomando la bolsa de viaje.

–No quiero que te vayas…

–Lo siento, no puedo quedarme.

–Muy bien, entonces yo te llevaré.

Finalmente, él prefirió no discutir, pero el ambiente en el interior del coche era sofocante. Molly, pensaba Serena, una niña de cuatro meses. Beryl Metalia, cuyo poder de atracción tanto había temido, había muerto dejando una hija. «Un precioso legado», habría dicho Binkie, reiterando eso de que un niño era un regalo para el mundo…

¿Cómo odiar a una inocente niña que había perdido a su madre a los cuatro meses? ¿Qué había sido de su compasión?

En el cómodo interior del Ferrari, Serena miró el perfil de Dar: sus largas pestañas, los altos y orgullosos pómulos, sus manos sobre el volante.

Sólo una hora antes, esas manos la habían acariciado hasta hacerle perder la cabeza…

–No deberías estar sola esta noche.

–Es mejor que estar contigo –murmuró ella.

–No debería haberte hecho el amor –admitió Dar entonces–. Pero no ha sido algo calculado, sencillamente no he podido resistirme.

–¿Cómo no pudiste resistirte con Beryl?

En cuanto hubo hecho la pregunta, deseó retirarla. No quería decir nada que pudiese revelar los humillantes pensamientos que la torturaban.

Beryl estaba muerta, pero eso no disminuía la sensación de haber sido traicionada. La joven griega había tenido una vez el amor de su marido, algo que ella nunca había podido tener. Y esa comparación le dolía en el alma.

Dar disfrutaba de su compañía y decía que era fabulosa en la cama, pero no la amaba. Nunca la había amado.

Serena quería olvidar, quería que Dar no se lo hubiese contado. Ella no era una mala persona, sencillamente era humana y, por lo tanto, débil.

Dar salió del coche y le ofreció la bolsa de viaje, mirándola a los ojos. Parecía lo que era, pensó Serena, el director de la naviera Chiba, un magnate con considerable dinero e influencias. Alto y erguido, con un aire de seguridad emanando de sus facciones…

–Tenemos que lidiar con esto como pareja, _yineka mou_ –afirmó, con admirable convicción.

–No me llames así –replicó Serena–. No me recuerdes que soy tu mujer. No es algo de lo que ahora mismo sienta deseos de presumir.

–No me insultes –replicó Dar, fulminándola con la mirada–. He sido sincero contigo, pero no olvides que si tú no me hubieras dejado esa niña no existiría.

Serena entró en el portal y cerró violentamente. Había demasiada verdad en esa afirmación como para no darle importancia y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir que todo aquello era culpa suya.

Fue un alivio cerrar la puerta del apartamento y saber que Dar ya no podría ver su reacción, pero paseaba de una habitación a otra como un alma en pena. Sabía que debería comer algo, pero no tenía apetito y cuando se hizo de noche se fue a la cama, rezando para poder conciliar el sueño. Sólo el sueño podría relajarla porque, al menos, mientras dormía no tendría que seguir pensando.

El destino, sin embargo, aún tenía otro castigo preparado para ella. Aunque había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo la pesadilla en la que escuchaba el llanto de su hijo pero no podía encontrarlo, esa noche volvió a sufrirla. La pesadilla terminó de otra manera en esa ocasión: Serena encontraba la habitación en la que el niño estaba llorando y corría hacia él… sólo para ver, horrorizada, que en la cuna había un niño al que no conocía.

Esa horrible experiencia la despertó, sobresaltada. Temblaba de tal manera que ni siquiera podía encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

Había esperado que los turbadores sueños hubieran desaparecido para siempre, pero el extraño final de esa pesadilla era debido a la revelación de Dar sobre su hija Molly...

Serena se levantó temprano y llegó a trabajar antes de la hora normal, pero su móvil sonó a las ocho y media.

–Ha salido un artículo sobre Molly en el Daily Globe –la informó Dar–. Alguien ha hablado con los periodistas y supongo que habrá reporteros en la puerta de tu casa esperando ver tu reacción.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Haré lo que pueda…

–No creo que debas intentarlo siquiera. Deberías marcharte de Londres hasta que todo esto termine.

–Tonterías, tengo que llevar un negocio –dijo Serena, encendiendo el ordenador para buscar la edición digital del periódico.

–Enviaré a un par de hombres de seguridad a tu oficina. Si me hicieras caso…

–No lo haré –lo interrumpió ella.

–… dejarías que te sacaran de allí antes de que los paparazzi empiecen a molestarte –siguió diciendo Dar–. Con este tipo de historias, pueden ponerse muy agresivos.

–Entonces, tú no deberías hacer cosas que atrajeran su atención –replicó Serena.

–Es una pena que te casaras conmigo, ya lo sé –dijo él, sarcástico.

Serena abrió la edición digital del periódico y, de inmediato, un titular la asaltó: La hija ilegítima del magnate griego Darien Chiba.

Al lado estaba la fotografía de una rubia con un bebé en brazos frente a un famoso hotel de Londres, con Dar unos pasos detrás de ella. La carita de la niña no era visible, por supuesto.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Serena empezó a leer el artículo. Beryl Metalia había muerto siendo una rica heredera y le había dejado todas sus posesiones, incluyendo su hija secreta, a Dar, a quien el periodista se refería como «el magnate griego que estaba intentando en la actualidad reconciliarse con su mujer». Su relación con Beryl era descrita como «impredecible pero duradera» por una amiga que prefería no revelar su nombre, dando a entender que Beryl y Dar habían sido amantes mientras estaba casado con ella. Eso era algo que a Serena no se le había ocurrido pensar hasta ese momento y le dolió en el alma.

De repente, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar el aire, salió a la calle… pero el destello de una cámara la cegó. Un reportero le preguntó por qué ya no vivía con su marido y, enfadada, Serena volvió a la oficina, donde su ayudante, Belle, acababa de colgar el teléfono.

–El teléfono no deja de sonar… los periodistas están haciendo preguntas…

–No voy a hacer comentarios –dijo Serena, volviéndose al ver a otro hombre entrando con una cámara colgada al cuello.

–Quiero hacerle una pregunta, señora Chiba.

–No estoy interesada en contestar. Váyase ahora mismo. Pero en ese momento otro paparazzi entró en el local. –Señora Chiba, ¿sabía que su marido había tenido una hija con la heredera Beryl Metalia?

–¡O se van ahora mismo o llamo a la policía! –los amenazó Belle.

Los reporteros se negaron a marcharse hasta que Serena hiciera alguna declaración pero, afortunadamente, los hombres de seguridad que Dar le había prometido llegaron en ese momento, dos gigantes que se libraron de los intrusos con la mínima conmoción.

Para entonces, Serena había visto que había más reporteros en la puerta del local y su convicción de que aquello no iba a ser un problema para ella la hizo quedar como una ingenua.

–Soy Johnson, señora Chiba. La sacaremos por la parte de atrás.

–Pero tengo una cita con una clienta…

–Yo creo que deberías tomarte el día libre –opinó Belle, cuando otro fotógrafo golpeó el cristal del escaparate para llamar su atención–. Si te vas de aquí, se marcharán.

–Pero he quedado con lady Margaret a las diez…

–La llamaré para cambiar la cita. No creo que le hiciera gracia tener que abrirse paso entre todas esas cámaras.

Serena estaba de acuerdo. Aquel escándalo podría asustar a muchos de sus clientes y, como resultado, el negocio sufriría.

Mientras subía a un coche negro aparcado en la parte trasera del local, un periodista se acercó corriendo pero el conductor arrancó a toda velocidad.

–Su marido espera que vaya a su nueva casa de campo, Roxburn Manor –dijo Johnson.

–No, quiero ir a mi casa –replicó Serena, preguntándose cuándo había comprado Dar una casa de campo. Desde luego, a ella no le había dicho nada. Claro que habían estado viviendo vidas separadas, de modo que aquello no debería sorprenderle.

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento también allí había paparazzi y el conductor pisó el acelerador.

–Tendremos que volver al plan original –dijo Johnson.

Después de una noche en la que apenas había pegado ojo, Serena estaba agotada y decidió no discutir. Ella no quería ir a ningún sitio, sólo quería desaparecer y no tener que dar explicaciones. Nunca se había sentido tan insegura en toda su vida y, sacando el móvil del bolso, llamó a Dar.

–Esto se pasará en dos días, _glikia mou_ –dijo él, intentando tranquilizarla–. Luego será el turno de otro pobre desgraciado. Pero en Roxburn Manor estarás tranquila.

–Muy bien, pero sólo un par de días. Y pienso dormir todo este tiempo.

–¿No duermes bien? –le preguntó él.

–¡Dormía perfectamente hasta que tú volviste a mi vida!

Diez minutos después, subían a la terraza de un rascacielos donde los esperaba el helicóptero de la compañía Chiba. Serena se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, percatándose en ese momento de que ni siquiera había llevado una muda de ropa con ella.

Pero era lógico. Estaba sorprendida, casi traumatizada por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El viaje en helicóptero fue una bienvenida distracción de sus tristes pensamientos. El cielo azul sobre un mundo hecho de campos verdes y bosques rotos ocasionalmente por casitas o pueblos hizo que olvidase sus problemas durante media hora. Roxburn Manor, sin embargo, era un edificio impresionante de estilo georgiano. La señora Jones, el ama de llaves, la saludó con una alegre sonrisa y la llevó directamente al salón, donde había una chimenea encendida y una bandeja con té y pastas sobre la mesa.

Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, o del hambre que tenía, hasta que se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sofá. Después de una taza de té y un par de pastas, se quitó los zapatos, cerró los ojos… y el sueño la venció.

Había atardecido cuando despertó, sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido que le pareció el de un helicóptero. Pero no podía ser, estaba en medio del campo.

Nerviosa, se incorporó, apartando los rizos de su cara para buscar los zapatos.

En ese momento, sonó un golpecito en la puerta y el ama de llaves asomó la cabeza.

–¿Señora Chiba? No he querido despertarla para comer, pero ahora que ha llegado su marido me encargaré de servir la cena.

–¿Mi marido? –repitió ella. En ese momento oyó la voz de Dar y se dirigió a la puerta, furiosa.

¡Qué tonta había sido al dejar que la llevasen a Roxburn Manor! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar que Dar tenía pensado reunirse allí con ella? ¿O que podría usar a los paparazzi para manipularla?

¿Desde cuándo era tan ingenua que su astuto marido podía engañarla sin hacer el menor esfuerzo?

Dar entró en el salón, tan imposiblemente alto e imponente como siempre con un abrigo de cachemir negro sobre un traje de chaqueta oscuro.

–La señora Jones me ha dicho que no has comido nada. No te haré esperar mucho…

–Tengo que hablar contigo –lo interrumpió ella.

Entonces escuchó el llanto de un bebé y cuando Dar se apartó a un lado vio a una joven morena con un moisés en la mano.

Serena miró al bebé que había dentro, pero sólo pudo ver parte de una carita muy roja y unos rizos rojizos bajo la manta…

Paralizada por un momento, lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia Dar. Pero tuvo que morderse los labios porque no quería hablar delante de extraños.

¿Cómo podía haber ido allí con la niña? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo? ¡Esa niña era su hija, la hija que había tenido con otra mujer!

Un grito sin voz parecía ocupar todo el espacio en sus pulmones y se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, estaba hiperventilando…

**En la torre!, se armó!**

**SARS: Pues ya vez al parecer solo fue Beryl... lo cual no mejora las cosas sino que las pone mucho, mucho peor... no te me vayas a hiperventilar tu también sino no te vas a poder enterar de lo que sigue, jejeje, un beso nenita **


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

–Serena… –Dar se quitó el abrigo, tirándolo sobre una silla antes de volverse para cerrar la puerta.

Aunque ella sentía como si tuviera una piedra en la garganta, hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad.

–¿Cómo has podido traerla aquí? –le espetó, incrédula.

–No podía dejarla en el hotel.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió ella, que no estaba de humor para ser razonable.

–Molly no para de llorar y estaba molestando a todo el mundo. Los demás clientes se quejaron… –Dar apretó los labios–. La niñera es nueva y no tiene experiencia. No podía dejarla sola con Molly en Londres, con un montón de paparazzi esperando la oportunidad de hacer una fotografía.

–Ah, qué responsable eres de repente… como si fueras un padre de verdad –replicó Serena. Se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo, pero no había podido evitar la pulla.

–Hago lo que puedo –dijo él–. Tengo que hacerlo porque no hay nadie más.

El mundo de Dar en aquel momento era un mundo hostil en el que su pecado lo perseguía a todas horas. Se daba cuenta de que no se había portado como debía cuando Serena se quedó embarazada. Su inmadurez, y su difícil infancia, habían impedido que aceptase la paternidad con entusiasmo… y eso había tenido resultados devastadores.

Había mantenido las distancias por orgullo y una vez había ocurrido lo peor, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada, Serena podía escuchar el llanto de la niña. Aunque la niñera debía de haberla llevado al piso de arriba, seguía oyéndolo y le rompía el corazón. ¿O lo estaba imaginando?, se preguntó. ¿Sería como la pesadilla que tenía sobre su hijo?

Le gustaría correr y seguir corriendo sin parar, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía dejarse llevar por ese deseo. Tenía que luchar contra cualquier tentación de mostrar debilidad. No pensaba irse de Roxburn Manor, pasara lo que pasara.

–Ni siquiera sabía que fueras a venir y menos con la niña –le espetó–. De haberlo sabido, no me habría marchado de Londres.

–Lo siento, mi objetivo era ayudarte…

–¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? ¡Tú eres mi problema! –exclamó ella, los rizos saltando alrededor de su cara–. ¡No tendría que huir de la prensa y de sus horribles preguntas si no fuera por ti y por tu comportamiento!

Dar irguió los hombros, en silencio. Le gustaría marcharse de allí, subir al helicóptero y volver a su oficina, donde sus esfuerzos invariablemente daban resultado. Era genial ganando dinero. Lo sabía y sabía que muchas mujeres pensaban que ésa era una cualidad extraordinaria.

Por primera vez, deseó que los diamantes fuesen una moneda de cambio interesante para Serena. Pero cuando se marchó de Francia ella había dejado atrás una caja fuerte llena de ellos y eso le dejó claro lo poco que le importaban. Serena esperaba de él cosas intangibles, cosas importantes, pero Dar no estaba seguro de poder dárselas. Y, desgraciadamente, no tenía palabras para explicarlo.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la entrada del ama de llaves invitándolos a seguirla al comedor, donde estaba servida la cena. Serena estuvo a punto de decir que ella cenaría en su habitación, pero no quería parecer una caprichosa cuando no sabía si el ama de llaves tenía ayuda en la casa.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –le preguntó cuándo se quedaron solos en el comedor–. Si crees que he aceptado la situación…

–No, no lo creo. Pero no quería que tuvieras que lidiar con los paparazzi cuando era culpa mía que te hubieras convertido en un objetivo, y pensé que aquí estarías tranquila.

La sopa que sirvió una joven con delantal blanco era de zanahoria y cilantro y estaba riquísima. Serena se preguntó si podría calentar ese sitio tan frío dentro de ella, pero para eso haría falta un lanzallamas.

–¿Cuándo compraste esta casa?

–No la he comprado –respondió él–. Roxburn Manor pertenece a mis padres. Hace diez años, mi madre decidió que quería una casa en el campo en Inglaterra, pero un verano lluvioso se cargó ese sueño. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Serena estudió las paredes, pintadas de un azul frío, y los ornamentados muebles, y pensó que debería haber reconocido el elaborado gusto de Setsuna Chiba. Pero no le dijo que conservar un sitio al que nadie iba nunca era tirar el dinero. No había olvidado cuánto había trabajado Dar para sacar a flote la naviera Chiba mientras sus padres seguían gastando dinero a manos llenas.

Nacidos en el seno de familias adineradas, Mamoru y Setsuna Chiba eran dos de las personas más egoístas que había conocido nunca y, sin embargo, Dar nunca criticaba su extravagante estilo de vida. Considerando cómo lo habían tratado desde la infancia, Serena veía eso como una lealtad filial extraordinaria.

Sí, Dar tenía muchas cualidades, tuvo que reconocer. Era un hijo estupendo para unos padres que no lo merecían, un gran trabajador y un buen compañero dentro y fuera de la cama…

Pero eso le hizo recordar lo único que no podía perdonarle: la hija de Beryl.

Su vida se había puesto patas arriba y no había nada que pudiese hacer, aparte de dejar a Dar de nuevo.

Asustada por esa posibilidad, Serena dio un respingo cuando empezó a sonar su móvil.

–Déjalo –dijo Dar, impaciente.

Por supuesto, ella no le hizo caso. Salió al pasillo con el teléfono en la mano y, al ver en la pantalla el número de Seiya, hizo una mueca.

–¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó él–. ¡Llevo veinte minutos esperando!

Serena se mordió los labios. El primer viernes de cada mes, Seiya y ella quedaban para cenar y discutir cosas del negocio. Se había perdido esa cena el mes anterior porque estaba en Marruecos y en aquella ocasión lo había olvidado por completo.

–Lo siento mucho, Seiya. Se me había olvidado.

–He visto la noticia en ese periódico basura –dijo Seiya–. Imagino que la reconciliación con tu marido está a punto de hundirse con todas esas revelaciones.

–No seas cruel.

–Mira, Serena, no sé qué esperas de mí.

–¿No puedes ser mi amigo? –le preguntó ella.

–Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Y darle plantón a lady Margaret esta tarde no ha sido muy sensato tampoco. Me ha llamado por teléfono para quejarse. No quiere que una empleada la llame para decir que no tienes tiempo de atenderla.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–Le había asegurado que yo misma llevaría el proyecto, pero la reunión de hoy sólo era una discusión preliminar para hablar de sus preferencias.

–¿Dónde estás?

Mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta del comedor, Serena le explicó la situación.

–Iré a buscarte mañana a mediodía –anunció Seiya. Y cortó la comunicación antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Serena volvió al comedor, pensativa.

–¿Cuál es tu relación con Kou? –le preguntó Dar, sin preámbulos.

Pero justo en ese momento, la joven del delantal apareció para recoger los platos y ella guardó silencio.

–Mi relación con Seiya es asunto mío –respondió cuando se quedaron solos.

–¡No me digas eso!

–¡Y tú no me empujes hasta el punto de tener que reconsiderar nuestro matrimonio!

–No soy tonto –Dar tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa–. Perdona, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para controlarlas mientras intentaba seguir comiendo, recordando las muchas veces que había cenado sola en el sur de Francia cuando su matrimonio empezó a resquebrajarse.

Mientras ella estaba rota por el dolor, Dar se había enterrado en el trabajo hasta el punto de hacer que se sintiera sola y abandonada…

Aunque tal vez ella misma lo había empujado a la oficina, recordándole a todas horas que no sabía si debía seguir con él.

Entonces recordó el chantaje de su padre y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

La historia se repetía con el nacimiento de una hija ilegítima. Una vez, ella había sido esa niña, pero al menos había nacido antes de que su padre, Kenji, se hubiera casado con su mujer, la madre de Neherenia. En aquel momento entendía lo que era estar al otro lado. Estaba resentida contra una niña que no había pedido nacer, y darse cuenta de eso hizo que se sintiera más desconcertada que nunca.

Seguramente sería más fácil marcharse que quedarse e intentar que su matrimonio funcionara en tales circunstancias. Pero el camino más fácil no era necesariamente el mejor.

La señora Jones la acompañó a su habitación, con expresión alegre porque la casa estaba ocupada por fin, aunque fuese temporalmente.

Serena intentaba no escuchar el llanto de Molly en el piso de arriba. Tenía que pasar algo raro para que un bebé llorase a todas horas… pero de inmediato decidió no pensar en ello.

Había un montón de bolsas sobre la cama de la elegante habitación de invitados y dentro encontró un camisón, una falda, un jersey y ropa interior de su talla. Eso era lo bueno de tener un marido mujeriego, que tenía buen ojo para las tallas y sabía qué tipo de ropa le quedaba bien a cada mujer.

¿Pero era Dar un mujeriego? Debía admitir que no había tenido razones para dudar de su fidelidad mientras vivían como marido y mujer.

Y había sido ella quien había roto su matrimonio. Serena se daba cuenta de que el dolor había teñido todo lo que sentía entonces, afianzando su convicción de que Dar sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. La muerte de su hijo la había convencido de que no había ninguna razón para que siguieran juntos, y las constantes ausencias de Dar eran su manera de decírselo.

Pero ahora, sabiendo que se había dado a la bebida mientras estaban separados, algo que él mismo había admitido, pensó que tal vez había supuesto demasiado.

Después de darse una ducha, Serena se puso el camisón para irse a la cama… pero Molly seguía llorando en el piso de arriba y, finalmente, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Dar.

Estaba en el estudio, trabajando sobre un grandioso escritorio de caoba que era mucho más el estilo de su padre que el suyo propio. Cuando la vio entrar, de inmediato apartó la mirada del ordenador.

–¿A qué debo este honor? –le preguntó, disfrutando al verla con el camisón que él le había regalado. La costosa seda de color turquesa se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando la curva de sus pechos y los duros pezones…

Dar se excitó con dolorosa inmediatez. El escote del camisón mostraba sólo unos centímetros de piel, pero esa piel aterciopelada le pareció lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

–Seguramente pensarás que no es asunto mío, pero cuando un bebé llora tanto como Molly… –Serena pronunció el nombre de la niña en voz alta por primera vez y su voz se rompió ligeramente– alguien debería llevarla al pediatra.

Él se levantó del sillón, estirando su metro ochenta y cinco.

–La llevé al pediatra en Londres. Aparentemente, sufre de un eccema infantil que se lo hace pasar muy mal, pero le ha puesto un tratamiento.

Serena experimentó la primera ola de compasión por la hija de Beryl.

–Espero que funcione –le dijo, intentando que aquello pareciese una conversación trivial–. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo la niñera?

–Sólo está con nosotros de manera temporal, será reemplazada por otra más experta mañana. No es lo ideal, pero es lo único que he podido hacer a toda prisa.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. –Hablamos como si fuéramos dos extraños –empezó a decir, casi sin darse cuenta.

Sin previo aviso, Dar la tomó por la cintura para apretarla contra su pecho e inclinó la cabeza para besarla con un estudiado erotismo al que Serena no hubiera podido resistirse dos días antes.

Pero había algo helado donde antes había estado su corazón y se quedó inmóvil, negándose a sentir nada.

–No –murmuró, apartándose.

–Estás aquí, conmigo –dijo él, con voz ronca–. ¿Por qué no?

–Tú sabes muy bien por qué no.

–¿Por qué quieres castigarme por algo que ocurrió hace más de un año, cuando vivíamos separados? –insistió Dar. Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. No podía creer que tuviese valor para preguntar eso.

–No estoy intentando castigarte.

–Me apartas de ti otra vez y no pienso aceptarlo –dijo él, mirándola como si fuera un rompecabezas que no pudiera resolver.

–Puede que no tengas más remedio que aceptarlo.

–Esta vez, tú no vas a tomar la decisión por mí –replicó Dar, su acento griego más pronunciado que de costumbre–. Sigues siendo mi mujer…

Serena cruzó los brazos.

–Sobre el papel…

–Ayer, éramos marido y mujer en la cama, no sobre el papel –le recordó él–. Fuiste tú quien decidió volver conmigo. Tú decidiste darle a nuestro matrimonio otra oportunidad.

El recordatorio hizo que Serena descruzase los brazos en un gesto defensivo.

–No es tan sencillo.

–Es así de sencillo –afirmó Dar.

Resentida por esa seguridad que la sacaba de quicio, Serena dijo sin pensar: –No, en realidad es muy complicado. ¡De no ser por la presión de Kenji, no habría vuelto contigo!

Él frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre?

Serena lamentó de inmediato haberlo dicho, porque no habría querido contarle la verdad.

–Déjalo, no importa.

–Serena…

Ella respiró profundamente, sabiendo que se había acorralado. No iba a tener más remedio que contarle toda la historia.

–Mi madre hizo algo que no debería haber hecho… se metió en un lío y mi padre tuvo que ayudarla. Yo no podía hacerlo porque todo mi dinero está invertido en el negocio.

–¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? Es tu madre, lo habría entendido.

–Porque, al final, no sabía a quién elegir. Ni Kenji ni tú sois de los que dan algo a cambio de nada… –Serena sacudió la cabeza–. Mi padre piensa que estar casada es bueno para mí y aceptó darme el dinero para solucionar el problema de mi madre a cambio de que volviese contigo. Como él quería algo a cambio de su generosidad, pensé que tú harías lo mismo.

Mientras hablaba, Dar se había puesto pálido.

–Yo no te habría chantajeado para que volvieras conmigo.

–A ti te gusta salirte siempre con la tuya y no sabía si…

–En este caso, puedes estar absolutamente segura –la interrumpió él, con los ojos brillantes–. ¡Yo no querría a ninguna mujer en esos términos! No tengo que chantajear a nadie.

–¿Ah, no?

–Yo te habría dado el dinero sin pedir nada a cambio –dijo Dar–. Ikuko no sabe cuidar de sí misma y no ha sabido hacerlo nunca. Yo sabía eso cuando me casé contigo e imaginé que tarde o temprano necesitarías mi ayuda…

–No necesito tu ayuda –insistió Serena.

–¿Ésa es la única razón por la que volviste conmigo? ¿Porque tu padre lo puso como condición para darte el dinero?

–Kenji creía que si me divorciaba de ti acabaría como mi madre. Es un hombre muy anticuado… su mujer no trabaja, su hija tampoco. No entiende que las mujeres pueden cuidar de sí mismas y creía que necesitaba un salvador.

Dar apretó los puños mientras farfullaba una palabrota en griego. Su suegro había negociado con su mujer para que volviera a su lado… y eso le enfurecía de tal modo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no golpear la pared con el puño.

–¿Y cuál fue el precio que te devolvió a mi cama? –le preguntó, volviéndose para mirarla con los ojos oscurecidos.

Serena se lo dijo, con la esperanza de zanjar el tema.

–No te ofendas, pero te he conseguido muy barata. Me sorprende que no le pidieras esa ridícula cantidad a Seiya Kou. Seguro que le habría encantado acudir al rescate como un caballero andante.

–Yo no involucro a Seiya en mis problemas familiares. Mi madre había cometido un fraude… podría haber ido a la cárcel, y contárselo a Seiya no me parecía apropiado.

–Así que, de nuevo, le debemos nuestro matrimonio a los manejos de tu padre –Dar soltó una carcajada llena de amargura–. A Kenji se le dan bien las intrigas y a ti también, _moli mou_. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que tuvieras otra motivación cuando volviste conmigo. No suelo ser ingenuo, pero está claro que tienes un precio, como todas las mujeres que conozco.

–También tú tenías un precio.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Te casaste conmigo para salvar la empresa de tu familia, yo he vuelto contigo para salvar a mi madre.

Vio que Dar palidecía, pero no iba a permitir que la insultara. En realidad, la propuesta de su padre le había dado una excusa para hacer lo que, en el fondo, ella había querido hacer. Quería volver con Dar pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. Y no pensaba decírselo en aquel momento.

Retándolo con la mirada, Serena se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

A solas de nuevo, Dar intentó contener su indignación sirviéndose un whisky. Tenía que concentrarse en cosas prácticas, se dijo. Naturalmente, tendría que devolverle a Kenji el dinero que le había dado para salvar a Ikuko…

Dar había supuesto siempre que Serena había tenido una infancia difícil, con un padre que no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y una madre irresponsable. Y, sin embargo, nunca hablaba mal de ninguno de los dos.

De hecho, cuando se trataba de gente a la que quería, Serena era una persona increíblemente generosa.

Una vez había dado por sentado que su mujer lo amaba, que él era una de esas personas a las que quería, pero esa convicción había desaparecido tras la muerte de su hijo. Se había dado cuenta de que no había sitio para él en su círculo más íntimo, pero también de que no deseaba estar con una mujer que no quería estar con él por voluntad propia.

Después de la segunda copa, Dar se preguntó si estaba siendo absolutamente sincero consigo mismo. Después de todo, los hombres habían luchado y matado por mujeres que no correspondían a su amor durante siglos.

Pero ni siquiera la Historia podía exigir que dejase que su mujer tuviera un amante en casa.

Seiya Kou estaba aprovechándose de la situación, sin duda planeando atacar cuando Serena estuviera más débil. Kou era un hombre de tácticas y, por supuesto, atacaría mientras estaban luchando para que su matrimonio no se rompiera.

Resultaba difícil creer que esa pobre niña en el piso de arriba fuera la causa de tantos problemas.

Su hija, pensó Dar entonces, amenazaba con costarle su matrimonio, pero eso no lo liberaba de su responsabilidad hacia ella. En cualquier caso, le recordó una vocecita cínica, la reconciliación en la que tanta fe había tenido no parecía a punto de llegar a buen puerto. ¿Y quién podía saber cuánto habría durado en otras circunstancias?

Irguió los hombros, aceptando la amarga verdad: Serena había sido manipulada por su padre para que le diera una segunda oportunidad al matrimonio.

Y seguramente había compartido cama con él en Marruecos porque el sexo era parte de la reconciliación…

**Les dije la confesión de Serena le dio directo en el orgullo... que embrollo mas grande... que irá a suceder cuando llegué Seiya?**


	11. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Serena despertó después de otra pesadilla, con un sollozo que la ahogaba.

En la oscuridad de la extraña habitación, tardó casi un minuto en encontrar el interruptor de la lámpara, y después de encenderla respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

Nerviosa, decidió hacerse una taza de tila. No pensaba dejar que esas pesadillas volvieran a controlar su vida.

Saltando de la cama, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación.

La luz del piso de arriba estaba encendida y Serena se quedó inmóvil un momento, aguzando el oído. Tristemente, Molly seguía llorando, aunque el sonido sonaba más lejano que antes. Oía también la voz de un adulto intentando calmarla…

Sin pensar, se dio la vuelta para subir la escalera. Tal y como estaba comportándose, cualquiera pensaría que tenía miedo a la hija de Beryl.

Sólo quería ver qué le pasaba y comprobar que la pobre niñera era capaz de lidiar con la situación. Además, si veía la cara de la niña tal vez dejaría de tener esa pesadilla.

Pero cuando llegó al piso de arriba, se dio cuenta de que la voz que había escuchado era la de un hombre. Dar estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con Molly sobre el hombro. Iba descalzo, con un pantalón vaquero gastado y una camisa de lino, paseando de un lado a otro mientras intentaba que la niña dejase de llorar.

–Todo irá mejor –estaba diciendo, mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Molly con gesto más bien torpe–. Se me dan bien muchas cosas, te lo aseguro. Puede que ahora mismo no lo creas, pero aprendo rápidamente. Si me propongo ser padre, seguro que lo haré bien.

Agradablemente sorprendida por esa decisión, Serena estudió la carita bajo los rizos rojizos. No veía ningún parecido con Beryl o con Dar en sus facciones. Tal vez porque tenía la carita arrugada y roja de tanto llorar.

–Yo sé lo que es importante en la vida –seguía diciendo Dar–. Si tienes algún problema, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte y, aunque estés equivocada, te apoyaré. No esperaré que seas perfecta, te lo prometo. No te compararé con nadie. Puedes ser quien eres, yo nunca te criticaré.

Emocionada por lo que estaba escuchando, Serena dio un paso atrás. No quería que Dar supiera que había estado escuchando porque sabía que eso le avergonzaría.

Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle a la niña destacaba los fallos en su relación con sus padres. Dar había sido juzgado continuamente como un segundón en comparación con su hermano Armando, que había muerto antes de que Dar y ella se conocieran.

Sus padres nunca habían aprobado lo que Dar hacía, incluyendo su decisión de casarse con ella cuando se quedó embarazada. Y le emocionaba que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle a su hija más cariño del que él había recibido nunca.

Después de llegar a unas conclusiones que la hacían sentir incómoda, Serena ya no estaba de humor para hacerse una taza de tila y decidió volver a la cama.

La hija de Beryl era una niña inocente, en absoluto responsable por el comportamiento de sus padres. Molly era una personita inofensiva, una niña infeliz que ya había sufrido demasiados cambios en su corta existencia. No debería estar resentida con ella y, sin embargo, lágrimas de resentimiento rodaban por su rostro. Serena no podía evitar pensar que si su hijo hubiera sobrevivido, Dar también habría sido un fantástico padre para él.

Si podía prometer que haría todo lo posible para que su hija fuera feliz en medio de tanto conflicto, le habría ofrecido lo mismo a su hijo.

Serena se hizo entonces la pregunta que no había querido hacerse hasta ese momento: ¿qué pasaría si descubriera que había vuelto a quedarse embarazada?

No habían usado preservativo en Marruecos. El retraso que tenía en ese momento podía ser debido a los viajes y a los cambios en su vida. Pero, por otro lado, también podía ser la primera señal de que había concebido un hijo por segunda vez.

En principio, su corazón saltaba de alegría ante esa posibilidad, pero pensar que ocurriera cuando su matrimonio con Dar había vuelto a romperse…

Si era así, no podría darle a su hijo el hogar unido y feliz que había querido darle. Tras la revelación de la existencia de Molly, sus vidas habían cambiado radicalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dar se había ido a su oficina de Londres, Serena recibió un mensaje de su hermanastra, Neherenia, con la que quedó para comer a la semana siguiente.

Seiya Kou, su socio, apareció a mediodía en Roxburn Manor conduciendo un elegante Aston Martin y sugirió que comiesen juntos en un restaurante cercano.

–Para ser alguien que ha pasado un par de días tan malos tienes un aspecto estupendo –comentó.

–Gracias –dijo Serena, sin contarle que Dar era responsable de la falda azul turquesa con jersey a juego. Su marido tenía muy buen gusto y era más atrevido con los colores de lo que lo era ella–. Soy una chica muy dura.

Mientras hablaban de los clientes durante el almuerzo, Seiya no le hizo la pregunta que había temido y Serena se relajó. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de su socio y en los últimos meses se había preguntado a menudo si su relación con él hubiera sido diferente de haberlo conocido antes que a Dar.

Alto, moreno y con unos preciosos ojos azules, Seiya Kou era un hombre muy atractivo y tenía su propia compañía de software, pero sencillamente no lo registraba en su radar femenino cuando Dar estaba cerca.

¿Era ella una de esas mujeres que preferían a los chicos malos? Dar siempre había sido un reto, de una manera o de otra. Aunque se había casado con ella, jamás había dicho que la amaba. Y, sin embargo, Serena se había enamorado como una loca y había sufrido por ello.

Por primera vez, intentó mirar el otro lado de la ecuación. ¿Su convencimiento de que Dar nunca le diría palabras de amor habría aumentado el desencanto y la desconfianza por su parte?

Tal vez sus iniciales reticencias a convertirse en padre habían seguido pesando para Serena. No la amaba y, por lo tanto, había sido fácil creer lo peor de él y pensar que no podía sufrir por la muerte de su hijo como sufría ella. El dolor los había separado porque no lo habían compartido.

Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Molly podía afectarlos de la misma forma. Si no compartían las consecuencias de la llegada de la niña a sus vidas, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir la relación?

Millones de personas aceptaban a los hijos de sus parejas y los criaban como si fueran suyos. Pero tales relaciones podían ser más difíciles y dadas al fracaso… y entendía por qué.

Después de todo, ella había esperado ser la madre del primer hijo de Dar. Además, siempre había estado celosa de Beryl Metalia. Beryl estaba muerta, pero Molly era la prueba de que había mantenido una relación con su marido.

«Olvídalo», le decía una vocecita. ¿No había roto ella su matrimonio? Ella misma había abierto la puerta para Beryl y Molly. Tenía que centrarse en la realidad y la realidad era que Molly existía. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su cariño a la niña?

Posiblemente por primera vez, reconoció que no podría tener a su marido sin aquella niña. De ningún modo esperaba que la abandonase, y aquello no era una competición. Además, jamás le pediría que se mostrase distante como Kenji se había mostrado con ella. Su padre se había casado con una mujer muy posesiva, Ariadne, que se sentía amenazada por la existencia de una hija ilegítima… pero Serena no iba a ser como Ariadne porque la víctima de eso había sido ella misma.

Y, en ese momento, decidió ser más madura y justa en su relación con la hija de Dar.

–Estás muy callada –comentó Seiya mientras volvían a Roxburn Manor.

–Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar –dijo ella.

–No deberías enfadarte contigo misma por algo que no es culpa tuya. Necesitas empezar de nuevo.

Serena levantó una ceja.

–¿Empezar de nuevo?

–Deja a Dar –le aconsejó Seiya–. Ahora mismo. Tu matrimonio es un desastre y es imposible solucionarlo.

Incómoda con la conversación, Serena bajó del coche a toda prisa, pero Seiya la siguió para tomarla del brazo.

–Espera…

–No quiero hablar de eso.

–Tú mereces algo mejor. Estabas a punto de firmar el divorcio cuando volviste con él.

Un ruido en la entrada hizo que Serena volviese la cabeza y se quedó asombrada al ver a Dar dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Intentó soltar su mano, pero Seiya no se lo permitió.

–No tienes que disculparte y no hay ninguna razón para esconder nuestra relación…

–¡Aparta tus manos de mi mujer! –exclamó Dar.

–Estáis prácticamente divorciados. Ya no es tu mujer.

–¡Yo no soy de nadie! –exclamó Serena, esperando poner una nota de sentido común en aquella ridícula escena–. Soy dueña de mi propia persona.

–Márchate, Serena –le advirtió Dar, con los dientes apretados.

–No voy a irme a ningún sitio –replicó ella–. Nos vemos la semana que viene, Seiya.

–Vuelve a Londres conmigo –la animó su socio–. No puedes querer quedarte aquí…

Dar se interpuso entre los dos.

–Serena se queda conmigo.

Al ver a los dos hombres mirándose como enemigos, Serena sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar. Pero Dar era un hombre muy fuerte…

–Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Seiya.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco puedes recibir visitas? ¿Qué es, tu carcelero? –exclamó él, indignado.

–Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras –dijo ella, volviéndose para entrar en la casa, frustrada con los dos.

Si ella era la fuente del problema, lo mejor sería quitarse de en medio para que las cosas se calmaran, razonó. Pero cuando miró por la ventana del vestíbulo y vio que Seiya lanzaba el puño hacia la cara de Dar se quedó helada porque había pensado que, de los dos, sería su marido el primero en perder la paciencia.

Dar, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo para devolver el golpe y cuando Seiya cayó al suelo Serena corrió para intervenir.

–¡Parad ahora mismo! –gritó, furiosa–. ¡No merece la pena pelearse…!

–Merece la pena pelearse por ti –la interrumpió Dar.

–¡Si le vuelves a pegar, te dejo! –lo amenazó Serena, exasperada.

Mientras tanto, Seiya había vuelto a lanzar el puño y, sorprendido, Dar cayó al suelo. Había aprovechado que estaba distraído y Serena estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo por jugar sucio… pero fue entonces cuando tuvo que reconocer que seguía amando a su marido.

–¡Márchate, Seiya! –le gritó.

Pasándose una mano por los labios ensangrentados, su socio asintió con la cabeza.

–Veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

–Sí, márchate antes de que te mate –lo amenazó Dar, levantándose como un tigre.

Serena vio a Seiya alejarse en el Aston Martin y luego se volvió hacia su marido.

–Él te pegó primero, ¿verdad?

Dar hizo una mueca.

–No exactamente…

–¿Quieres decir que tú has empezado la pelea?

–Eres mi mujer y él se había pasado de la raya. Estaba en mi derecho…

–¿De qué derecho hablas? Seiya sólo intentaba hablar conmigo. ¡Es mi socio!

–Estaba intentando alejarte de mí.

Serena entró en la casa, tan furiosa que podría haberse puesto a dar patadas.

–¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

–Serena… sé que éste es un momento complicado para ti, pero sigues siendo mi mujer.

Ella no dijo nada. No estaba dispuesta a discutir sobre Seiya. Una cosa era dejar que Dar se preguntase por la naturaleza de su relación con él, otra muy diferente echar gasolina al fuego.

–Tal vez lo que necesitas ahora mismo es alejarte de mí. –añadió él.

–Es muy posible –asintió Serena, clavándole sus ojos celestes.

–Yo tengo que reunirme con un hombre con el que espero hacer negocios en Atenas. Pero eso significaría dejarte aquí, con Molly y su nueva niñera durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

–No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo –se oyó decir, sin admitir que aún no había reunido suficiente valor como para estar en la misma habitación con la niña.

–¿En serio? –exclamó él, sorprendido.

–¿Por qué no? No soy tan mala como para culpar a un bebé por lo que está pasando.

–Si eso es cierto, te comportas como un ser humano maravilloso, _moli mou_.

Serena se puso colorada. Sabía que no merecía ese elogio porque se había prometido a sí misma ser más adulta ese mismo día.

–Lo digo en serio –Dar la miró con sus ojos azules–. Yo no podría soportar que hubieras tenido un hijo con Seiya Kou. Sencillamente, no habría podido soportarlo.

Que fuese tan generoso como para admitirlo la obligó a admitir que su silencio sobre ese tema debía de haber provocado muchas dudas.

–Como yo no me he acostado con Seiya, eso sería imposible.

Dar sonrió.

–Gracias por decírmelo. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que no se habría peleado con Seiya de haber sabido que entre ellos no había nada.

Cuando Dar se marchó una hora después, Serena estaba trabajando en un diseño para un cliente. Pero en cuanto el helicóptero desapareció, cerró su ordenador y se levantó de la silla. Era hora de conocer a la hija de su marido.

La niñera, una mujer de unos treinta años y aspecto serio, estaba cambiando el pañal de Molly en ese momento y, nerviosa, Serena se presentó.

–Es normal que llore –murmuró, al ver la erupción que la pobre niña tenía en la cara–. Pobrecita…

–Los masajes con aceite ayudan –dijo la niñera–. La ropa y las sábanas de algodón sin mezcla ayudan mucho también.

–Iré a comprarlas –le prometió Serena, contenta al poder hacer algo práctico.

–¿Le importaría quedarse con Molly mientras yo bajo a comer algo?

–Claro que no –respondió ella, un poco avergonzada al mirar el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la pobre mujer no había comido.

Pero claro, ¿quién estaba allí para encargarse de esas cosas? Dar intentaba cuidar de su hija pero no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba cuidar de un niño pequeño. Y si Molly necesitaba cuidados las veinticuatro horas del día, habría que contratar más gente.

La niñera puso a Molly en sus brazos antes de salir de la habitación. Era una niña diminuta, no pesaba nada. Pero cuando se puso a llorar de nuevo, Serena respiró profundamente, recordándose que siempre le habían gustado los niños.

Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a mecerla en los brazos y Molly la miró con unos ojitos verdes cargados de tristeza. Finalmente, se sentó en la mecedora y tomó un sonajero que la niña miró con curiosidad.

El tiempo pasaba y Serena seguía sentada en la mecedora, asombrosamente tranquila y disfrutando del calor de la niña en los brazos hasta que, por fin, Molly cerró los ojitos y se quedó dormida.

La niñera reapareció entonces para meterla en la cuna y Serena se quedó mirándola. Se le encogía el corazón al ver que era tan pequeñita y allí mismo se prometió que, pasara lo que pasara en su matrimonio, no culparía a la hija de Beryl por ello. Si amaba a Dar ¿cómo no iba a aceptar a su hija?

Esa noche durmió sin pesadillas y al día siguiente fue a Londres para visitar a su cliente con los bocetos que había preparado. Después, entró en unos grandes almacenes para comprar pijamitas y sábanas de algodón para Molly.

Antes de volver a Roxburn Manor pasó por su apartamento para guardar algo de ropa en una bolsa de viaje, pero cuando estaba llegando a la mansión se le ocurrió que tal vez debería haber ido al ginecólogo mientras estaba en Londres. Era hora de comprobar si estaba embarazada, de modo que llamó por teléfono para pedir cita.

Aunque había recibido varios mensajes de sus padres diciendo que querían hablar con él, Dar no había respondido ni había ido a visitarlos mientras estaba en Grecia. Sabía por qué querían hablar con él, pero ya no era un adolescente rebelde que necesitara una bronca paterna sobre Molly. La única persona a la que tenía que darle explicaciones era Serena y no sabía si Serena estaría en Roxburn Manor cuando volviese a la mansión.

–¿Dónde está mi mujer? –le preguntó a la señora Jones.

–En la habitación de la niña, señor Chiba –respondió el ama de llaves.

Dar subió los escalones de dos en dos. Que Serena estuviera con Molly era mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Cuando entró en la habitación se quedó sorprendido al ver a su hija sobre una toalla en las rodillas de Serena, que estaba dándole un masaje.

–No está llorando –dijo Dar.

Ella levantó la mirada.

–Le gusta esto –respondió, poniendo aceite en su mano y pasándolo suavemente sobre la tripita de la niña–. Normalmente se queda dormida. Después de un masaje está mucho más calmada.

–Tú también pareces más calmada, _moli mou_ –se atrevió a decir Dar.

–Molly no merece que esté enfadada, la pobre no tiene la culpa de nada –musitó Serena mientras le ponía el pijamita–. He pedido cita con el dermatólogo, por cierto.

–Sí, has hecho bien.

–He leído algo sobre los eccemas en Internet y he pensado que tal vez habría que hacerle pruebas de alergia… en caso de que sea algo con lo que está en contacto.

Dar respiró profundamente. –No sabes cuánto agradezco que te intereses por la niña.

–Me hace sentir mejor, así que también es egoísta por mi parte –dijo Serena, que no estaba nada orgullosa de lo que le había costado que su generosa naturaleza superase a su egoísmo.

Esa noche cenaron en la cocina, con menos formalidad de la acostumbrada. Serena había hablado con el ama de llaves para decirle que preferían no cenar en el comedor y la señora Jones le había confiado que necesitaría más personal para atenderlos como solían atender a los padres de Dar.

–¿Has ido a ver a tus padres? –le preguntó Serena.

–Debería, pero no lo he hecho –le confesó Dar–. No estaba de humor para soportar una tragedia en cuatro actos sobre Molly.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de algodón, la sombra de barba acentuando la sensualidad de sus labios. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía esa emoción que Dar siempre evocaba en ella, recordándole deseos y necesidades que había contenido desde que Molly llegó a sus vidas.

Pero no iba a dar el primer paso.

Era la noche libre de la niñera y, después de cenar, Serena estaba dándole el biberón a Molly cuando Dar apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

–Yo debería hacer eso –le dijo, sin gran entusiasmo. –Bueno, al menos deberías aprender a hacerlo –asintió ella, levantándose.

Dar tragó saliva de una forma tan cómica que la hizo reír mientras le ponía a la niña en los brazos y le enseñaba cómo sujetar el biberón.

–Es tan pequeña… –dijo Dar.

–No es física cuántica, no te preocupes.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces y Serena sintió una ola de fuego recorriendo sus venas. Nerviosa, apartó la mirada. –Es muy mona cuando no está llorando –comentó Dar.

–Ahora come mejor y cuando engorde un poco estará más guapa. La pobre siempre se muestra muy ansiosa… yo creo que ha habido demasiada gente cuidando de ella –comentó Serena, mientras pasaba una mano por el pelito de la niña.

Molly la miró entonces y sus ojos siguieron clavados en ella mientras tomaba el biberón.

Media hora después, Serena metió a la niña en la cuna y se fue a la cama, preguntándose si Dar iría a buscarla. Se quedó largo rato mirando la puerta, pensando en él, deseándolo, anhelándolo. Hasta que tuvo que aceptar la realidad: su marido no tenía planes de compartir cama con ella.

Poco después, escuchó el llanto de Molly por el monitor y se levantó para atenderla. Eran más de las dos cuando, por fin, se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, el sol se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación y Dar estaba tocando su brazo.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las diez. Y mis padres están aquí.

Un ataque con misiles no podría haber hecho que Serena se levantase de la cama a más velocidad. La idea de enfrentarse con su elegantísima suegra sin estar arreglada le horrorizaba.

–Dios mío… ¿qué quieren?

Dar apretó los labios.

–Aparentemente, quieren a Molly.

**Ese Seiya no entiende que no es NO, y por fin Serena se está reponiendo y aceptando la realidad. Y llegaron los suegros... mendigos viejos, se llevarán de verdad a Molly?**


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Tan sorprendente anuncio hizo que Serena entrase a toda velocidad en el cuarto de baño para lavarse y arreglarse un poco.

¿Qué había querido decir Dar con que sus padres querían a Molly? ¿De verdad sus suegros se ofrecían a criar a la hija de Beryl?

Serena estaba atónita porque los Chiba no le habían parecido nunca personas cariñosas. Y menos con los niños.

Salió del baño diez minutos después y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, pero no estaba dispuesta a arreglarse mucho más.

Dar ya había bajado al salón y cuando Serena se reunió con ellos, la señora Jones estaba sirviendo café mientras Setsuna Chiba decía:

–Si te hubieras casado con Beryl cuando tuviste oportunidad… ella habría sido perfecta para ti, hijo.

Serena, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y su suegra le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

–No lo creo. Nos separamos cuando yo era muy joven porque éramos incompatibles –dijo Dar.

–Siempre nos gustó mucho Beryl –insistió Mamoru Chiba, como si Serena no estuviera allí–. Ésa es una de las razones por las que nos gustaría criar a su hija.

–En estas circunstancias, no creo que tu mujer la quiera –comentó Setsuna, sin el menor pudor.

–Molly es hija de Dar –dijo Serena.

Setsuna enarcó una ceja.

–La niña estaría mucho mejor con nosotros. Yo siempre quise tener una hija… cuando me quedé embarazada de Dar estaba convencida de que sería una niña y fue una tremenda desilusión para mí que no lo fuese.

–Sí, ésa fue una gran desilusión –asintió Mamoru.

Serena no podía seguir mordiéndose la lengua.

–Y a ninguno de los dos se le ha pasado la desilusión, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso siempre favorecisteis a Armando? ¿Es por eso por lo que nunca tenéis nada bueno que decir sobre Dar?

Él se quedó sorprendido por el exabrupto.

–Vamos a dejar esa conversación…

–Eres una maleducada –la reprendió Setsuna Chiba.

–Mi mujer no es una maleducada –protestó Dar–. Además, me sorprende muchísimo que queráis criar a Molly a vuestra edad. De hecho, no me parece buena idea.

–Nosotros podemos darle todo lo que necesita para que algún día pueda ocupar su sitio entre la mejor sociedad griega –insistió la madre de Dar.

–Hay cosas más importantes –replicó Dar.

–Para mí no. Sería feliz con nosotros y, además, es nuestra primera nieta.

–No, en realidad mi hijo fue su primer nieto –les recordó Serena.

El padre de Dar tuvo la decencia de mirarla con gesto consternado, pero Setsuna no parecía en absoluto conmovida por el recordatorio.

Serena vio que Dar estaba tenso y se preguntó si la propuesta de sus padres le parecería bien. Un minuto después, la niñera entró con Molly en el moisés.

–Es hora de que conozca a mi nieta –dijo Setsuna, acercándose a la niña. Pero enseguida se detuvo, sorprendida–. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa en la cara?

–Molly tiene un eccema infantil –respondió Serena. –Es muy feo –dijo su suegra, haciendo una mueca de disgusto–. ¿Se le va a quitar?

–A algunos bebés se les pasa enseguida, a otros no. Habrá que esperar –dijo Serena, conteniendo el deseo de tomar a Molly en brazos y apartarla de aquella bruja.

Dar tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al ver que sus padres se apartaban del moisés como si la condición de la niña fuera contagiosa.

–Siento mucho que no sea perfecta –les dijo.

Setsuna frunció el ceño.

–No es una niña sana. Tal vez sería mejor que siguiera con vosotros por el momento.

–No pensaba dejar que os la llevarais, sana o no –replicó Dar–. Beryl me confió a mi hija y tengo intención de criarla. El aspecto de Molly no tiene la menor importancia ni para Serena ni para mí.

Setsuna Chiba no parecía impresionada. Evidentemente, sólo una niña guapa y sana podía optar a un puesto en casa de los Chiba.

Serena intentó calmar a Molly cuando empezó a llorar pero, como de costumbre, era imposible. En quince minutos, los padres de Dar se despidieron, su interés por la niña olvidado por completo.

Él se inclinó para tomar el sonajero y ofrecérselo a su hija.

–Te toca quedarte con nosotros –le dijo, suspirando–. Parece que ni siquiera podemos darte en adopción.

–No digas eso ni de broma –lo reprendió Serena.

–No es fea –comentó Dar entonces.

–¡Pues claro que no lo es!

–¿Pensabas que iba a dejar que mis padres se la llevaran? –le preguntó él. Serena debía admitir que unos días antes habría pensado que sí. –No, ya no. Además, no creo que tu madre sea capaz de ofrecerle a nadie un cariño incondicional.

–Nunca había admitido hasta ahora que esperaba que yo fuese una niña –comentó él, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Yo era el niño más ruidoso y más travieso del mundo. Es normal que la sacara de quicio.

Y seguramente había sido una de las pocas desilusiones que una mujer rica y mimada como Setsuna Chiba había tenido que soportar en la vida, pensó Serena, dolida al pensar que Dar había sido un niño tan poco querido.

–Ahora entiendo que seas tan independiente.

–Volvamos a Londres mañana –sugirió él entonces, cambiando de tema–. Desde ayer, los paparazzi están ocupados persiguiendo a un político al que han pillado con una amante. Molly ya no es noticia, afortunadamente.

–Así sería más fácil volver al trabajo –reconoció Serena–. Tardo mucho tiempo en llegar desde aquí.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban, de nuevo, hablando como dos extraños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Serena tuvo que parpadear varias veces para controlarlas.

En Marruecos, ella había sido la primera en dar el paso para romper la distancia entre ellos, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo de nuevo.

Dar no la amaba y lo mínimo que podía hacer para no perder su dignidad era mantenerse firme.

No le dijo nada sobre la posibilidad de un embarazo. Esos días felices en Marruecos, cuando la idea de tener un hijo los había llenado a los dos de felicidad, habían terminado. Y después de haberle dicho a Dar una vez que esperaba un hijo cuando él no lo deseaba, no quería volver a verse en esa situación.

Esa noche, su padre llamó por teléfono y le pidió que se vieran para comer, pero en el hotel en el que se alojaba y no en el restaurante habitual.

Sorprendida, porque era inusual que Kenji Tsukino la llamase, Serena se preguntó si querría indagar sobre Molly. Esperaba que no fuera así porque no estaba preparada para hablar ni sobre Molly ni sobre el estado de su relación con Dar.

En cuanto Molly y su niñera se instalaron en Londres al día siguiente y Dar se fue a trabajar, Serena fue al hotel en el que se alojaba su padre. Kenji la invitó a sándwiches y té en la suite, pero su incomodidad era evidente porque empezó a hablar varias atropelladamente.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Serena.

–No se me da bien pedir disculpas –admitió él–. Pero me equivoqué con Dar y contigo. No debería haberme entrometido y no debería haber usado los problemas económicos de Ikuko para obligarte a nada.

–No, no deberías haberlo hecho, es verdad –admitió ella.

–Evidentemente, después de lo que ha pasado… me refiero a la hija de Dar y Beryl Metalia, no pienso obligarte a que sigas con él. Y olvídate del dinero, no tiene importancia. Aunque Dar está decidido a devolvérmelo y no acepta una negativa. Debo decir que es el único de la tribu Chiba que tiene carácter.

Serena tuvo que sonreír, aunque involuntariamente, ante ese cumplido.

–Sí, tiene mucho carácter.

Kenji frunció el ceño.

–Pero no deberías haberle contado que volviste con él porque yo te lo pedí. Imagino que no te importó después de hacerse público que había tenido una hija con Beryl Metalia, pero ningún hombre puede lidiar bien con una revelación tan humillante.

–Dar no me ha vuelto a decir nada, así que imagino que no le importa tanto…

–Siendo un hombre joven y acostumbrado a la adulación de las mujeres, descubrir que su esposa había vuelto con él porque su padre la había obligado a hacerlo debió de ser un golpe terrible para él. Pero no se me ocurrió que tú pudieras contárselo –admitió su padre–. Eso destrozaría cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación, Serena.

La confianza con la que hacía tal afirmación le dio que pensar. Cuando se lo contó, Dar se había enfadado mucho y era posible que su silencio sobre el tema desde ese día no significara que no le importaba sino todo lo contrario. De hecho, tal vez la confesión de que su padre la había chantajeado para que volviera con él era el mayor problema en su matrimonio.

¿Podría ser ésa la razón por la que se mostraba tan distante?

–¿Tú sabías que Dar había vuelto con Beryl?

Kenji frunció los labios.

–No, yo no sabía nada. Beryl se marchó a Londres y luego a París y no supimos más de ella. He oído rumores sobre su estilo de vida y sobre la niña, pero sólo después de su muerte.

Antes de separarse, su padre la invitó, a ella y a Dar, a su fiesta de cumpleaños en Atenas. Cuando Serena mostró su sorpresa, Kenji le confesó que lamentaba no haberla reconocido como hija biológica y quería dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo.

Esa declaración la alegró profundamente y Serena fue a su cita con el ginecólogo pensativa.

Pero unos minutos después de hacerse la prueba, recibía la noticia que temía y deseaba a la vez: estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez aterrorizada de que algo volviese a ir mal. El médico le aseguró que tomarían todas las medidas necesarias… aunque no haría falta. Ella misma se encargaría de tomar las medidas necesarias para tener un hijo sano.

Antes de volver a casa, Serena se desvió para visitar a su madre y darle la noticia. Ikuko, que la había llamado varias veces por teléfono desde que saltó el escándalo de Molly, se mostró encantada. Y también le contó que había encontrado un trabajo en la boutique de una amiga y que había alquilado un apartamento.

–Yo conozco el mundo de la moda y se me da bien negociar precios –dijo Ikuko, satisfecha–. Cruza los dedos por mí.

–Seguro que lo harás muy bien –asintió Serena, contenta de que su madre hubiera decidido dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

–Y Dar y tú volvéis a estar juntos, con un niño en camino. Aunque eso no es una sorpresa.

Serena levantó una ceja.

–¿Ah, no?

–No soy tonta, cariño. Tú querías tener hijos, de modo que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo que te encariñases con Molly. Y Dar está loco por ti, así que todo saldrá bien.

–¿Dar está loco por mí?

–Cinco minutos soltero y lo único que quiere es volver con su mujer, eso lo dice todo. Nunca había visto una pareja más feliz que vosotros cuando vivíais en Francia.

Cuando se despidió de su madre, Serena pensó en los bonitos recuerdos que tenía de ese período de su vida. Habían sido increíblemente felices juntos, era cierto, hasta que la muerte de su hijo terminó con el mutuo entendimiento y la tolerancia.

Serena se llevó las manos al estómago, plano todavía, rezando para que no se repitiera la historia.

En el portal, sacó el móvil del bolso para llamar a Dar. Desgraciadamente, estaba en una reunión y tuvo que dejarle un mensaje diciendo que tenía que verlo urgentemente.

Y esa vez, no se disculparía por darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Dar entró en el salón de su casa de Londres con la expresión de un hombre a punto de ser ahorcado. –Mi ayudante debería haberme pasado tu llamada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena, con un traje de color gris y el pelo suelto, clavó los ojos celestes en su marido.

–Estoy embarazada…

Dar no pudo esconder su sorpresa porque había temido que la noticia fuera otra. En dos zancadas, se acercó a ella y la aplastó contra su pecho.

–¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado nunca! –exclamó, sus ojos llenos de satisfacción.

Serena se quedó absolutamente sorprendida por su entusiasmo.

–No sabía qué ibas a decir…

Atónito, él levantó su orgullosa cabeza.

–¿No habíamos planeado este niño juntos? ¿No es lo que ambos queremos?

–Sí, pero…

–¿Te preocupa que yo no te esté a tu lado? –la interrumpió Dar, tomando su mano para llevarla hacia la cama.

–No es eso…

–Esta vez estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. No soy el mismo hombre que era hace dos años. He crecido, me he hecho un adulto y he aprendido lo que es realmente importante en la vida.

El corazón de Serena pareció hincharse dentro de su pecho, tanto que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Eso es cierto? ¿Es lo que sientes de verdad?

Dar apretó su mano.

–Cuando recibí tu mensaje me llevé un susto de muerte. Pensé que ibas a decir que me dejabas.

–¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

–Sé que no volviste conmigo por decisión propia. Tu padre te presionó para que lo hicieras.

–Dios mío, seguías preocupado por eso –murmuró ella, incómoda.

Como respuesta al comentario, Dar soltó una risita incrédula.

–¿Cómo no iba a estar preocupado?

–No demostraste que te preocupase.

–Ya sabes que no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, _yineka mou_. ¿Qué iba a hacer de todas formas? No me gustaba, pero si quería estar contigo tenía que aguantarme. Y quería que te quedases conmigo, con todo mi corazón. Me di cuenta de que aunque sólo estuvieras conmigo para complacer a tu padre, prefería eso a perderte para siempre.

Esa declaración aceleró el corazón de Serena.

–¿No te importaba?

–Me importaba mucho porque tengo mi orgullo –respondió Dar–. No querías estar conmigo y debería haberte dicho que podías marcharte cuando quisieras. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía perderte otra vez.

Fascinada por tan intenso discurso de un hombre famoso por ser circunspecto, Serena levantó un dedo para acariciarle los labios.

–¿No podías?

–Cuando me dejaste en Francia, después de perder a nuestro hijo, para mí fue un infierno –admitió Dar, sus expresivos ojos llenos de sombras del pasado–. Entonces empecé a beber… me sentía como un fracasado. Sabía que te había defraudado, pero no sabía qué podía haber hecho de manera diferente porque tú no querías hablar conmigo.

Serena hizo una mueca, inclinándose hacia delante para abrazarlo.

–Lo siento mucho, es verdad que te dejé fuera. Creo que mi actitud entonces era la misma que al principio de mi embarazo, cuando tú dejaste claro que no querías ser padre. Supongo que no había olvidado mi resentimiento y no debería haber sido así porque tú habías cambiado…

Dar la miró, con los ojos oscurecidos.

–Pero no cambié tan rápido como debería. Me sentía tan mal por mi actitud tras la muerte del niño… pero no podía cambiar el pasado.

–Y yo no podía perdonarte por ello –susurró Serena, sobre su hombro–. Y era injusto.

–Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a querer un hijo –le confesó Dar entonces–. Lo quería porque tú lo querías. Nunca se me ocurrió que podría pasar algo y cuando ocurrió me sentí culpable porque nunca había pensado en el niño como una persona de verdad. Tú eras tan infeliz, y yo no podía ayudarte… eso me hacía sentir más impotente que nunca.

–¿Es por eso por lo que empezaste a trabajar a todas horas… para evitarme?

Él la miró a los ojos.

–Tú ya no me querías, lo dejaste bien claro. Me parecía que estaba en el medio, molestando, que no querías ni verme.

–Tal vez era así cuando estaba tan deprimida, pero la soledad lo empeoró todo –reconoció Serena, con un nudo en la garganta–. Tenía horribles pesadillas todas las noches…

Dar hizo una mueca.

–Nunca me lo contaste.

–Eran unos sueños tan enloquecidos que no me atrevía a hablar de ellos en voz alta. Temía estar perdiendo la cabeza…

Serena le contó esa pesadilla en la que buscaba frenéticamente a su hijo, al que no era capaz de encontrar, y él la apretó contra su corazón, entristecido.

–Si me lo hubieras contado… Cuando te fuiste a la otra habitación lo tomé como un rechazo, pero sólo estabas pasando por un proceso de luto. Los dos lo hacíamos, pero de manera diferente –Dar sacudió la cabeza–. Yo no sabía qué decir porque me sentía tan culpable…

–¿Y Beryl te hizo sentir mejor? –le preguntó Serena abruptamente.

Él hizo una mueca.

–No, mucho peor. Tengo que enseñarte la carta que le dejó a su abogado para mí. Allí explica por qué no me dijo nada sobre Molly.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–¿Por qué te acostaste con ella… sólo porque era muy guapa?

Dar se encogió de hombros. –Cuando me dejaste, para mí fue un rechazo insoportable. Beryl siempre había dejado claro que seguía interesada en mí… y tú no lo estabas. Ésa fue la atracción.

Esa verdad le rompió el corazón porque incluso rota de dolor había seguido queriendo a Dar, pero no había sido capaz de demostrárselo.

–¿Y por qué no te contó que estaba embarazada?

–Beryl tenía su orgullo también. Por la mañana me preguntó si seguía enamorado de ti y yo no pude mentirle.

Serena se quedó helada por esa respuesta. ¿Enamorado de ella?

–Por eso no me contó lo de Molly –siguió Dar–. Sólo decidió contármelo cuando supo que estaba al borde de la muerte, porque sabía que la niña iba a necesitar un padre.

–A ver si lo entiendo… –empezó a decir Serena–. ¿Estás diciendo que estabas enamorado de mí mientras vivíamos en Francia?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero no me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí hasta que me dejaste –admitió–. Beryl me hizo mucho daño cuando era muy joven y juré no enamorarme nunca…

–Sí, eso ya lo había imaginado.

–Pensé que el amor hacía débil y vulnerable a un hombre –le confesó Dar–. Yo no quería enamorarme de ti y no sabía que lo hubiera hecho, si quieres que te sea sincero. Pero, de alguna forma, te habías convertido en parte integral de mi vida, de mi felicidad, pero sólo me di cuenta cuando te fuiste. No podía soportar la vida sin ti.

–Oh, Dar… –murmuró Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Si me amas, nunca tendrás que vivir sin mí. De hecho, creo que vas a tener que quedarte conmigo para siempre.

–Para siempre suena estupendo –dijo él, abrazándola con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a aplastarle alguna costilla.

–Ten cuidado…

–Perdona –Dar se apartó un poco, riendo–. Te amo para siempre, Serena. Pero me quedé tan sorprendido cuando descubrí la existencia de Molly… pensé que no me perdonarías.

–Tuve que buscar en mi alma para aceptarlo, pero creo que estoy empezando a quererla. La pobre nos necesita a los dos.

–Eres tan generosa… –tenía la voz cargada de emoción y cuando Serena levantó la mirada vio que sus ojos se habían empañado–. Con Molly sobre todo. Y eso ha hecho que te amé aún más y que aprecie haberme casado con una mujer verdaderamente especial. Y ahora que vamos a tener un hijo, mi felicidad es completa.

Aquel entusiasmo emocionó profundamente a Serena, que parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas, agradeciéndole al Cielo que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hubieran vuelto a encontrarse milagrosamente y con un amor más profundo y fuerte que antes.

–Te amo tanto que me duele –le confesó.

–Lo que a mí me duele es estar sin ti –dijo Dar, con la convicción de un hombre que había sufrido y no tenía intención de volver a pasar por ello–. Puede que llegue un poco tarde a esto del amor, pero te valoro mucho y sé lo maravillosa que eres.

–¿No te parece que el dormitorio está demasiado tranquilo? –bromeó Serena, tirando de su corbata.

–¿Ya no vas a rechazarme?

–Sólo fue un beso –dijo ella–. Una señora tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión, y jamás pensé que te echarías atrás. ¿Qué ha sido de la famosa determinación de los Chiba?

Dar la miró con una sonrisa de lobo antes de buscar su boca en un beso que la hizo temblar. –Deja que te demuestre esa determinación, _agape mou_.


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dieciocho meses después, Serena salió al porche con una bandeja de limonada y galletas para los niños.

Dar observaba a Molly conduciendo su cochecito de juguete por el jardín mientras su hijo, Endimion, gateaba tras ella con la famosa determinación de los Chiba.

–Tenemos que comprar otro cochecito –sugirió Dar mientras los dos niños volvían al porche en busca de galletas– antes de que empiecen a pelearse por él.

Con casi dos años, Molly era una niña delgadita, de sedosos rizos rojizos y enormes ojos verdes. Serena la había adoptado oficialmente meses antes, en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

La pareja dividía su tiempo entre Londres y la casa del sur de Francia. Y, afortunadamente, gracias al sol y al yodo del mar, el eccema de Molly se había curado del todo.

Con una galleta en la mano, la niña apoyó la carita en la rodilla de Serena. Estaba muy apegada a su madre adoptiva, como Serena a ella.

Poco antes de que Endimion naciera, Serena había leído la carta que Beryl había dejado para Dar antes de morir y lloró de pena sabiendo que algún día, cuando Molly tuviese edad para entender lo que había pasado, tendría que dársela.

Los dos niños eran muy diferentes. Molly era nerviosa y desconfiaba de los extraños, aunque mucho menos que cuando era más pequeña. Endimion, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, un niño seguro de sí mismo que no tenía miedo de nada y tan independiente como su padre.

A veces, Serena sentía que necesitaría cuatro pares de ojos para vigilarlo porque siempre andaba gateando de un sitio a otro, y agradecía enormemente el apoyo de la niñera, sin la que sería imposible vivir tranquila.

Los padres de su marido estaban locos por él, pero Serena sabía que la madre de Dar seguía queriendo una nieta. Tal vez en un año o dos podría considerar la idea de intentarlo de nuevo…

Mientras tanto, sus dos hijos eran más que suficiente para llenar su vida. El embarazo había sido un momento de inquietud para Dar y para ella porque, a pesar de contar con todo lo necesario para evitar problemas, los dos estaban secretamente preocupados por el momento del parto.

Dar la había tratado como si fuera de porcelana durante esos nueve meses y la felicidad con la que recibieron la llegada de Endimion era un testimonio claro del amor que compartían.

Ikuko seguía trabajando en la boutique, un trabajo para el que parecía haber nacido, y unos grandes almacenes estaban interesados en contratarla. Su madre adoraba el mundo de la moda y viajar a las pasarelas internaciones… por no hablar de los descuentos que conseguía en las mejores marcas. Estaba a punto de comprar su propio apartamento y un día anunció que, por el momento, había perdido el interés por los hombres. Serena creía que, sencillamente, estaba disfrutando de su nueva independencia y estaba encantada al verla tan feliz.

Binkie, que se había retirado, los visitaba a menudo porque, además, su nieta era la niñera de Endimion y Molly. Pero el mayor cambio en la vida de Dar y Serena era el contacto con Kenji Tsukino, su mujer, Ariadne, y su hija Neherenia.

Cuando acudieron al cumpleaños de Kenji el año anterior, en Atenas, Serena conoció a parientes a los que no había visto en su vida. La mujer de su padre los había recibido con los brazos abiertos y Serena estaba encantada de su nueva relación con Neherenia, que por fin la trataba como si fuera una hermana.

Su empresa de decoración funcionaba a las mil maravillas y Seiya Kou había consentido por fin que Dar comprase su parte del negocio. Seiya estaba saliendo últimamente con una modelo estadounidense y, si había que creer los rumores que publicaban las revistas, era una relación seria.

Cuando la niñera se llevó a los niños al interior de la casa para bañarlos, Dar tomó a Serena de la mano y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, acariciando sus rizos.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes un pelo muy sexy?

–Puede que sí. Tal vez por eso ya no me lo aliso –respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes–. Qué gusto más raro tienes…

Riendo, él la besó con innegable ansia, deslizando una mano por el interior de sus muslos.

–Dar… –lo reprendió.

–Te amo, señora Chiba, y creo que te amo más cada día. No sabía que tener una familia pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

Serena lo miró, burlona.

–Entonces, es que tardas mucho en aprender.

Con un brillo de amor en sus ojos azules, Dar se levantó para tomarla por la cintura con manos posesivas y la besó hasta tenerla rendida. Se abrazaban como si fueran imanes, el placer que encontraban el uno en el otro embriagador…

FIN


End file.
